


Forbidden

by RomeoMustDie, SinfulSecrets



Category: TVD - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), bonkai - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Non-Consent, Dark Romance, F/M, Fucking, Half Siblings - Freeform, Horror, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest, Witches, brother x sister fucking, reluctance, smut galore, vampire hybrid, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomeoMustDie/pseuds/RomeoMustDie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSecrets/pseuds/SinfulSecrets
Summary: This story is co-authored with the amazing fanfic author (and my best friend) RomeoMustDie. The concept of the story and first three chapters are her work...I'm taking over on the erotica from there ;)AU: Kai Parker is dark, twisted, and psychotic, with an insidious agenda to seduce the Bennett witch of Mystic Falls. What Bonnie doesn't know is that she is the long lost Gemini twin of Malachai Parker. As she goes away to Elena's lake house to celebrate her birthday, paranormal happenings begin to occur... romance, supernatural, angst, taboo, erotica





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is co-authored with the amazing fanfic author (and my best friend) RomeoMustDie. The concept of the story is her idea and work...I'm contributing to all the heavy chapters of erotica, because y'all know that's my speciality! ;)

_Forbidden_

Chapter Rating: NC17

**Music in chapter:**

Sick Puppies- Anywhere But Here

* * *

Author's Note from RomeoMustDie:

Dear readers, this BonKai plot was originally developed in my other fanfic _Unfaithful_ , but I decided to extract those parts and make a separate fanfic that revolves around Bonnie and Kai instead of having their story has a subplot in _Unfaithful._ I'd like to point out that this particular plot does flirt around incest, which is a deliberate decision I made because I believe a true villain must not possess any morals. Therefore, Kai's morals and values are completely separate from what _we_ as a society consider to be good and acceptable. He is the antithesis of the traditional hero, and far from a "God-honoring" character. I want to fearlessly dive into the twisted psychology of a deranged, immortal sociopath, in hopes of humanizing him and challenging your own beliefs when it comes to the rules of love.

As a writer, I am always open minded to take on challenges like that, and I hope you guys can appreciate it. As always, my writing is never meant to offend, but to make you _feel_ something—to evoke deep emotion, and at times… _disturb_.

And so Alice falls deeper down the rabbit hole… lol (figuratively).

Anyway, lovelies, feel free to drop me a review and let me know your thoughts and ideas!

 **P.S.** I'm screwing around with the Bennett family tree in order to set a new plot in motion, so if you're not able to connect the dots in accordance to the show, it's because it's not mean to be the same! Remember, this is an "alternate universe." Anything goes… :P

* * *

Chapter One

Kai Parker was drenched in sweat as he finished doing his last set of pull ups inside his downtown loft. The _Sick Puppies_ were blasting from his stereo speakers as his biceps kept flexing every time he pulled his weight up on the bar that was fixed between the doorframes. When he finally finished his workout, he grabbed a towel and dried himself. Kai walked into his kitchen and grabbed a bottle of human blood. He opened the lid and gulped back the liquid as if it were water. Once he quenched his thirst, he strolled toward his stereo system and cranked up the volume, nodding his head in beat with the music. Kai sang along with the lyrics and sauntered into his bedroom.

" _So… I… slide… from paranoid to paradise!_ "

He divested himself of his clothing and got into the shower. In seconds, steam began to cloud around his muscled body as he soaked himself under the steaming showerhead. There was only one person on his mind: Bonnie Bennett. She was his long lost twin. What Bonnie didn't know was that she shared the same mother with the diabolical Gemini hybrid. Kai's mother, Nora Parker, had cheated on her husband with Bonnie's father, Rudy Hopkins. This resulted in the most unusual pregnancy, in which two separate zygotes had been inseminated by two different men inside of Nora during the time of conception. In other words, she gave birth to two children, born as fraternal twins, but had different DNA. Kai was fathered by Joshua, and Bonnie was fathered by Rudy.

When Josh discovered that one child had darker skin, he immediately knew that his wife had been unfaithful to him. He wanted to sacrifice the child and his wife during a ritual to cleanse her of her sins and wipe the shame from the family name, but Nora managed to get her most trusted confidante (Sheila Bennett) to take her daughter to safety and deliver her to her real father. Bonnie had been spared that night, but Nora wasn't. Joshua had killed his wife and forgot about the other child altogether. The Gemini patriarch believed that the reason why his son, Malachai did not possess any magic was because of Nora's sins. It was nature, punishing her, or so he thought.

Sadly, the reason why Kai had such disturbing psychological problems was because he had to grow up with an abusive father who only cared about power and often ostracized him from the family because Kai was "different." The poor child was treated like a freak. Every time Josh looked into his son's eyes, all he could think about was that "damned, dark skinned baby" that had been born after Kai.

His son had only learned of the truth when he had been banished to the prison world by the Gemini coven (after he massacred some family members). Bonnie was his half-sister, and Sheila and Rudy had kept the truth of her birth a secret because they wanted to keep her safe. The last thing they wanted was the Gemini coven hunting her down and killing her.

When Kai eventually escaped and merged with his brother, Luke, he'd tried many times to apologize to Bonnie and tell her the truth about her origins and history with him. But Luke always managed to shut him up and keep him from exposing the secret, because if Bonnie had learned the truth, it would have put her in mortal danger. But Kai took care of that problem when he massacred every last member of his family tree during Alaric's wedding, and used magic to rip Luke's soul from his. No one had been spared during that night of celebration. Not even his pregnant sister, Jo.

The only living Gemini descendants were now Kai… and Bonnie. All of her friends were under the impression that Kai was after her because he wanted to kill her, but they were dead wrong. He had no intention of murdering her in cold blood or torturing her. What Kai desired was far darker… _much, much darker_. He wanted to impregnate her, so that she would give birth to an immortal heir that would start his new Gemini legacy and transition the world into a new world order, governed under Kai, himself. He wanted to be like God. The very act in itself was the ultimate sin that would cause an apocalypse—Armageddon. If Bonnie were to give birth to a son, father by her half-brother, then she would have served as a voluntary instrument of the Devil himself. The child was sure to be Hell spawn.

Puffs of steam evaporated off of Kai's body as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around his waist. He was handsome—in a ruggedly, dark way. Most certainly deranged, and twisted in nature, but for Bonnie… he had a soft spot. Kai was determined to unleash Hell on earth and wreak havoc. His personal vendetta was against the most Divine being in the universe: creator of the earth and the heavens. He had waged war and allied himself with darkness, and he was confident he would drag his sister into that darkness with him.

Bonnie had no idea that she would soon have to face the biggest spiritual struggle of her life. Sometimes evil doesn't need to be dangerous and explicit for it to be known. Sometimes evil can be _implicit,_ attractive, and alluring. Temptation and lust are the trickiest of vices, and Malachai Parker intended to seduce his unsuspecting sister down to the gates of Hell. He would drag her there with him and consume her soul if it was the last thing he'd do.

_It's hard to leave behind…_

_The one thing that made me feel alive_

_So, I slide…_

_From paranoid to paradise._

* * *

 

_©2017 SinfulSecrets. This story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter rating: PG

Music in chapter:

The xx- Chained (Liar Remix)

Empire of the Sun- Alive (Gold Fields Remix)

British Harlem - Feel So Close (Calvin Harris cover)

tajan & fwdslxsh – beautiful

The Tea Party- Release

* * *

 

It was Bonnie's birthday weekend, and the "Mystic gang" had gone to Elena's summer lake house to celebrate. This was Caroline's idea, of course. But she wanted to do something intimate and fun without overwhelming her friend with hundreds of people showing up just for free booze and food.

Jeremy had come, and so had Matt; Rebekah, Elijah, and Elena were there, too. Poor Elena felt like she should have brought a date with her, since everyone else had a significant other. Jeremy was dating Bonnie, Matt was seeing Rebekah, and Caroline was there with her Hybrid fiancé.

"God, he is so handsome!" said Bonnie as she helped Elena fix some snacks in the kitchen.

"Shh!" Elena giggled. "He can hear you!"

"I'm just saying… if I wasn't dating your brother, I'd try and get my hooks into that sexy vampire."

"I'm surprised you'd say that, since you've always hated 'blood suckers.' " Elena popped a grape in her mouth and took a tray full of cheese and crackers to the living room. It was eight o'clock in the evening and everyone had already had their dinner. At present, they were catching up to speed with Elijah as he went over his plans to kill Kai.

The beautiful brunette placed the snack dish on the coffee table, and then she sat next to the attractive Original. Klaus had locked his gaze on Elena as soon as she had emerged from the kitchen, and even though she had given him the silent treatment all throughout the day, he was determined to get her to look at him—at least once, just so he could be assured that she was thinking about him as much as he was thinking of her.

"I believe it would be safer to keep Bonnie here," Elijah said. "At least until we figure out how to move her location and find a new safe house that will be further away from where Kai is located, which is currently in Virginia."

Rebekah sighed and sipped on a glass of wine. "Well, if he's still in Mystic Falls, he's wasting his time, considering that he's surely found out that Bonnie is no longer in town."

"He gives me the creeps," Bonnie remarked.

"Don't worry, Bon." Jeremy wrapped an arm around her. "You're going to be just fine. I'm not going to lose you again."

The Bennett witch tried to smile, but deep down she was scared. She'd already known what it was like to be dead and venture to "the other side," only to come back as a supernatural anchor for dead people to cross over. She'd been a ghost girl; she'd been invisible; she had been through it all. All she wanted now was to live a normal life, finish college, and some day settle down and raise a family of her own. This had been her grandmother's dying wish for her.

"We have a house in New Orleans," Elijah expressed. "But it's been over a century since we last returned. To my understanding, Marcel is governing the city now."

" _Marcel Gerard,_ " Klaus said. "He knows who the king of the French quarter really is."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Is that all you care about?" she said to him. "Power?"

"Divide and conquer, sweetheart… divide and conquer." He grinned when she finally met his gaze. A sexual energy glimmered in his eyes. It made Elena's thighs quiver.

Caroline didn't look too impressed by his comment as she gave his arm a playful slap.

"Maybe I should go there first," Rebekah suggested. "I could talk to Marcel and get him to gather an army to aid us in our mission."

"We won't need an army." Klaus looked irritated. "I'll bloody kill him myself!"

"And how will you manage that exactly, brother?" Rebekah smiled in a mocking way. "You haven't succeeded, thus far."

"Rebekah, darling, some of us are actually in serious committed relationships—no offence, Matt—"

"None taken."

"Forgive me if I've been too busy with my wedding plans instead of placing that Gemini bastard at the top of my priorities."

Caroline looked frustrated as she advised her fiancé not to argue with his sister. "Well," she said. "We might as well enjoy our time while we're all out here, right? No point in fretting over Kai when he's miles away and can't harm any of us." She tried to lighten the mood as she passed around a tray of shots. "Drink up!"

Elijah politely declined and settled on finishing his glass of whiskey instead.

"We need music!" Caroline stood up and docked her iPod. "Let's play 'never have I ever!' "

Elijah thought that Caroline Forbes still had a lot of growing up to do. He truly believed that Klaus was rushing into marriage with her. Of course, he did not voice this opinion because he knew it would have upset his brother. He was about to get to his feet and take a stroll outside when Caroline obstructed him and insisted that he let loose and participate.

"Sit, brother," said Rebekah. "Indulge Caroline. After all, she will be your sister-in-law very soon."

He looked at Caroline, and then everyone else. They weren't going to let him leave. After he sat down, Care filled up the shots and said, "Okay, so you guys know how this game goes. You share an experience you haven't done before, and if anyone else has done it, they have to take a drink! No cheating! If no one has experienced what the 'said player' hasn't, then that person has to grab a shot and drink. Are we all clear on the rules?"

"Yeah," said Matt. "Let's play."

Caroline started first.

"Never have I ever… slept with Jeremy!"

All eyes were on Bonnie as she blushed scarlet red and downed a shot.

"Someone's not a virgin anymore!" Care teased.

"Oh, shut up!" Bonnie laughed off her embarrassment.

It was Rebekah's turn now. She was aware of Klaus's attraction to Elena, so she thought she'd make the game a bit interesting by revealing a few secrets or two.

"Never have I ever… kissed Elijah."

The Original gave her a queer look while everyone laughed and then gasped in shock when Elena grabbed a shot and gulped it back.

"Oh my God, Elena!" Caroline exclaimed. "When did that happen? And why wasn't I given any details?"

Elena's cheeks flared in heat when she felt Klaus's dark gaze on her. She hadn't wanted to give herself away like that and share the experience, but she didn't couldn't lie either, since Elijah was sitting right next to her. "Next person!" she said, sitting back and wishing she'd get drunk faster.

Elijah looked at his sister and wondered why she would have forced Elena to admit something that would have best stayed confidential. She had walked in on him kissing her last year when Elena had gone to the winter ball that was hosted at the Mikaelson mansion.

It was Matt's turn now.

"Never have I ever killed a human."

"Oh, bloody hell," Rebekah cursed as she, Klaus, Caroline, and Elijah all drank a shot.

Bonnie was next to go.

"Never have I ever… slept with a Salvatore."

Elena grabbed a shot and drank it eagerly.

"Dare I ask if it was with both?" Klaus teased.

Caroline slapped his arm again. "Don't be rude!"

"I never slept with Damon," Elena said. "Not that that's any of _your_ business."

Everyone took turns going around until it was Jeremy's turn.

"Well, this one's easy," he said, looking drunk as ever. "Never have I ever slept with Klaus!"

Bonnie laughed. "Well thank God you haven't, otherwise that would make you…"

"Gay?" Rebekah giggled. "I wouldn't put it past my brother. He's been known to bend even the straightest of rulers." She laughed.

Caroline was the only person to drink down a shot, but Klaus wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Elena so intensely that even Elijah noticed.

 _Is it possible?_ Elijah pondered. _No. She wouldn't_.

"How hilarious would it be if Elena drank a shot, too!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" Caroline laughed. "These two can hardly get along with each other. I've always got to force him to be nice to her. It's like they were inherently made to hate one another!"

Poor, naïve Caroline. She had no idea that her best friend had already slept with her man—very recently, in fact. Elena looked uncomfortable as she rubbed the back of her neck and tried not appear so edgy. She kept praying that Klaus would not say anything. She would deny everything if he did, anyway. She did not want to lose her friendship with Care.

They kept playing their little drinking game until the vodka bottle was empty. Elijah was able to hold his liquor the best out of all his siblings. He hardly looked intoxicated. But as for Matt, Jeremy, Elena, and Caroline… they were beyond buzzing.

"Dance with me!" said Care as she tried to pull Klaus on his feet. But he refused to get up. That didn't stop his intoxicated fiancé from showing off her carefree dance moves as she twirled around the living room and danced with Bonnie.

Elijah had stealthily managed to escape to the porch when no one was looking. He was leaning over the wooden railing, gazing at the stars. The screen door slowly creaked open as Elena stepped outside. He thought she looked so radiant in red. Her sundress was short and darted at the waist, with a plunging V neck design in the front. Elijah forced is gaze to wander back to her face instead of her ample cleavage.

"Things are kind of getting a bit crazy inside," Elena said, hovering next to him.

"I prefer quiet solitude as oppose to loud social events of this sort." His smile was subtle, and she noticed that he never looked more handsome than he did in that moment.

"It's nice to see you dressed so casually, for once. I don't think I've ever seen you in anything other than a suit—which always looks amazing on you, by the way."

He seemed flattered by her remark. "Well, considering that I'll be out in the wilderness for several days, I assumed it would only be appropriate to emulate something similar to my brother's wardrobe."

What Elena really thought when she first saw Elijah was: _mouth-watering sexiness._

A prelude of chirping crickets echoed from the darkness that had surrounded them. The music transitioned to a song that Elena recognized: a rock cover by Calvin Harris "Feel So Close." She thought it was a nice rendition to the original track.

"So," she began. "Are you excited about this wedding?"

"Niklaus has never experienced married life."

"Really?" Elena looked surprised. "I would have assumed that he would have had many, um—marriages, since he's been alive for so long."

"Being immortal doesn't necessarily mean that you will find your true love. The deepest of connections are rarely found. And when they _are_ found, there will always be natural forces in the universe that will challenge and test that kind of love."

"You make it sound like our destinies are sheer entertainment for a bunch of bored Greek gods."

"It wouldn't be so outlandish to believe in their existence. It wasn't too long ago that you believed that supernatural beings such as myself did not exist in the world."

"That's true." She smiled. "I guess it's shallow of us humans to think that we are the only significant species in this cosmos."

Elijah enjoyed having deep philosophical discussions with Elena. She truly was a beauty with brains. The only reason why he had backed off from courting her last year was because he felt it was the worst timing. She had still been recovering from her recent breakup from Stefan Salvatore, And out of respect for Stefan and Elena, he thought it would be more appropriate to let time be the healer of mortal wounds.

"Thank you for coming here on such short notice," she said. "I wasn't sure if you would."

"I packed up and got in my car as soon as I received your text. I did promise you that I would always be here when you needed me."

Elena smiled bashfully and nervously brushed her hair out of her face.

They spent the next twenty minutes chatting and flirting in subtle ways. But their profound conversation was interrupted when Caroline popped her head out and insisted that they join her and Klaus in the Jacuzzi.

* * *

~oOo~

While Bonnie was watching a movie with her boyfriend, she heard the strangest voice whisper in her ear. It was a masculine voice, almost hissing into her ear like a snake.

_Bonnie… Come outside… Come to me, Bonnie._

Fearing that she was going crazy, she untangled herself from Jeremy's arms and excused herself to the bathroom.

When the Bennett witch faced her reflection in the mirror, she chanted a spell in Latin to see if any invisible marks would appear on her skin—this was how some witches hexed other witches. But no markings showed up. Everything on her body looked just fine. She'd grown her hair longer than Elena's length, and it was highlighted. Bonnie's beautiful hazel eyes were inherited from her mother, Nora. But of course, she did not know this. After she stepped out of the bathroom, she heard that voice again. Only louder this time.

_Leave the house… Come to me. You know where I am. You know I won't hurt you._

She began to panic because she recognized that voice and she couldn't understand how Kai was able to get inside her head.

Jeremy suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He looked worried when he noticed that his girlfriend was somewhat distraught.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The voice quieted in her mind when she met Jeremy's eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." Bonnie wasn't sure if she should tell him what happened. It was most definitely a spiritual attack, but she was convinced she must have hallucinated the voice because she was on edge. "Let's go finish that movie."

* * *

~oOo~

Later that night, as Bonnie lay asleep, that same voice haunted her dream world. She saw herself walking down a candlelit hallway in the dark. There were so many candles, almost as if a ritual was about to take place. She wore a blood red gown, with the straps sagging down her shoulders, revealingly. Her bare feet padded along the corridor as she approached this mysterious room. The glow of candlelight had bathed the walls with warmth.

_You need to be… released…_

A man was singing. She was able to hear the music now as it faintly echoed in the background, almost as if someone were performing in a cave—every sound was reverberating with delay. When Bonnie finally reached the door, she saw a big four post bed in the middle, with red satin sheets. Hot candle wax was melting on every surface and a large pentacle was painted with blood beneath the bed on the floor. Bonnie was afraid. She couldn't understand how she had entered this Hellish dimension, but she wanted to escape. Before she could turn around, a pair of arms slid around her waist and pulled her in close.

She gasped and trembled in fear.

"I've waited so long for you," Kai murmured in her ear. "This is all for you." He gently raked his fingertips down the side of her arm, taking delight in the way tiny goose bumps formed over her skin.

Bonnie's heart was beating so fast, she feared she'd have a heart attack.

" _Shhhh…_ " Kai rested his palm over her chest. And within seconds, her heart found comfort from the warmth of his touch, beating at a regular pace. "That's better," he whispered. The slyest smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he sensually kissed Bonnie's neck.

"What… what are you doing?"

"I'm enlightening you." Kai caressed her shoulder and planted another kiss on that spot.

When Bonnie was able to find her bravery, she turned around and stared into Kai's soulless eyes. All he was wearing was ripped Levi's that hung low at his waist. There were intricate symbols and tattoos all over his muscled chest and shoulders. He smiled darkly at his sister and caressed her face. But Bonnie recoiled and stepped back.

"Lie on the bed, Bonnie."

"Let me out of here, Kai!"

"You don't want to leave." He stepped forward and made her retract again.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're connected to me. I can feel what you're feeling. You can feel what I'm feeling. Can you guess what I'm feeling right now?" He smiled crookedly and stood inches away from her.

"I… I don't understand any of this…"

"You will, once I'm _inside_ you."

Before she could say anything else, Bonnie suddenly found herself lying on the bed with Kai in between her thighs. He was kissing her neck and grinding himself against her while she struggled to keep her eyes open and fight the arousal. The music kept echoing around them, and she was trying so hard to stop herself from surrendering to whatever dark magic Kai was tampering with.

"Be with me, Bonnie," he said between lustful kisses. "They're all lying to you… They'll kill you when they realize the truth."

Nothing was making sense. She wanted to stop what was happening, so she chanted a spell and screamed when she saw the whites of Kai's eyes fade to black.

Bonnie woke up in bed, drenched in sweat and gasping for air. Jeremy suddenly got up and asked her if she was okay. She told him that she had just had a bad dream and needed to get a glass of water. When she ventured downstairs into the darkness, she could still hear Kai's haunting voice ringing in her ears.

_Be with me… They're all lying to you._

* * *

~oOo~

Kai had finally returned to his body after hours of concentration and meditation. He went through a great deal of trouble to try and focus his powers to reach Bonnie on a subconscious level. Blood was trickling down his nose as he got up from the floor and went into the bathroom. The Tea Party was playing from his stereo, and normally he preferred absolute quiet during meditation, but the music aided his seduction. He had entered her dream world and needed that place to feel and sound as realistic as possible. What he hadn't expected was his sister using magic to bring the ugly out of him.

After Kai washed his face, he replenished himself with some blood from the fridge, and stepped out on the terrace. He knew he couldn't get what he wanted through violence and bloodshed. If he wanted to reach his ultimate goal, he'd have to gain Bonnie's trust, even if that meant manipulating her and isolating her from her friends. Keeping the truth about their blood ties worked in his favor when it came to seducing her into the bedroom, but Kai knew he could never earn her compassion unless he gave her a reason to feel empathy for him. And the only way to make her sympathize was to reveal the truth about their blood relations; to let her see how he suffered without her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Rating: PG

Music in chapter:

Anton Ishutin- I'm On Fire (Ben Delay Remix)

AutoErotique- Be There

Jusa feat. Isabelle- You Make Me Feel (Original Mix)

* * *

Spoilers:

_If I wanted to kill you, I would have done that seconds ago._

His fangs retracted and she felt like she could breathe again.

* * *

 

Deep house music was vibrating the nightclub establishment that was located in downtown Atlanta. Elena, the Originals, and her friends were inside, following through on Klaus's plan to draw out Kai and kill him. It was also the night of Bonnie's real birthday, which was actually a few days after the date that was written in her birth certificate. Her father Rudy had had it changed for her own safety.

Everyone was looking hot and dressed to kill. Laser lights kept flashing over the dance floor as Bonnie, Rebekah, and Caroline started dancing under the strobe lights while Klaus, Elena, and Elijah kept a watchful lookout for the Gemini Hybrid from the bar. Elena hung back with the Mikaelson men because it was safer for her. Rebekah and Caroline were vampires, so they were able to protect themselves—and Bonnie had magic powers, but she didn't.

Matt and Jeremy hung back at the lake house because Elijah had said that it would have been too risky if they came. Their lives would have been in danger, since they were human. He didn't even want Elena to tag along because she was human as well, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She wanted to help. Bonnie was obviously the bait. She knew that as soon as she'd get far enough from that sacred burial ground, Kai would learn of her location and follow her. He had been tracking her, but as long as she stayed at Elena's lake house, she was safe. Now that Bonnie was out in the open, she was vulnerable and worried that she could very well die that night.

Bekah and Caroline were dancing near their friend—not exactly next to her, but close enough to jump in and attack Kai if he showed up. The Bennett witch was wearing a tight black mini dress and pumps. Her ruby red lipstick that really complimented her full, sultry lips. Elena had said earlier on that Bonnie looked like a runway model. She really did have the sexiest legs. Bonnie raised her arms in the air and swayed her hips in beat with the music as a cloud of fog crept in beneath her feet, shrouding the dance floor. Caroline and Rebekah suddenly disappeared from her eyesight. Everything was too foggy now to see, and this worried Bonnie. But she followed through with the plan and trusted in her friends to intervene if Kai showed up. Caroline was envious of Bonnie. She was such an amazing dancer; she could have lured any guy to the dance floor, if they had the balls to approach her.

After fifteen minutes of dancing by herself, the DJ faded a second track into the mix as he worked his set… And that's when she heard _his_ voice.

_Bonnie._

Kai was speaking to her as if he were right next to her. No one was able to hear each other over the loud music, but his voice was perfectly audible.

_I see you, Bonnie._

The fear began to rush through her veins as she kept on dancing.

_You don't need to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you._

She heard him loud and clear, but she couldn't trust his intentions.

_You look so sexy tonight._

Her breath quivered when she felt a warm body move in behind her. She didn't want to turn around and face him. She knew who it was. He snaked an arm around her slender waist and started to move with her in that slow, sexy motion that she had initiated. Kai had cloaked himself with magic. No one could see him, but Bonnie could most certainly _feel_ him.

 _Talk to me,_ said Kai as he continued to telepathically communicate with her.

 _You can hear me?_ Bonnie answered in her mind.

_Loud and clear, beautiful._

_What do you want from me?_ She asked while she continued to dance with him.

Kai pulled her in closer and she shivered when she felt his breath on her neck.

_I want you to leave this place with me. I won't hurt anyone if you comply._

_Why do you want to kill me?_

_Kill you?_ He chuckled and then she gasped when she felt his vampire teeth against her pulsing vein.

_If I wanted to kill you, I would have done that seconds ago._

His fangs retracted and she felt like she could breathe again.

 _I want to take you away with me to Europe for a month,_ he added.

_Why?_

_Because you're the strongest witch second to me, and I desire your company._

_If I go, will you promise to stop killing people?_

_I promise._ Kai smiled darkly. _Leave with me tonight and your friends will be safe._

_How can I trust you?_

She couldn't hear his voice anymore, but she could still feel him dancing behind her.

_Kai?_

Bonnie turned and was surprised to find that no one was there. But then when she whipped her head around she was startled because Kai was standing right in front of her. He was dressed in black, looking like a million bucks. His crooked smile was seductive; his gaze was dark as he took her wrist and waved his hand over it. A seal began to form and take the shape of a runic design that only Bonnie was familiar with. It was a special seal that witches made when swearing an oath to each other.

 _You have my word,_ said Kai. _If you come with me tonight, I stand by my oath._

Her heart kept hammering in her chest as Bonnie stared into his eyes.

 _Where should I meet you?_ She asked.

 _Find a way to ditch your friends when you leave the club. I'll find_ you _ **.**_ He simpered. And then, very slowly, Kai leaned forward and left the softest kiss on Bonnie's lips. A high powered volt of electricity flowed through her body upon contact. And just like that, when she opened her eyes, he was gone.

Bonnie was left standing by herself, surrounded by crowds of moving bodies. She couldn't tell if she had hallucinated that entire encounter, or if it had actually been real. She could still feel Kai's lips against hers as she walked off the dance floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Music inspired:

Nine Inch Nails-Closer(Thrust Remix)

* * *

"Can you feel me?" His voice echoed in her consciousness. "Can you feel me inside you, Bonnie?"

She woke up suddenly in a panic, disoriented by her surroundings.

Kai reached for her thigh and gently squeezed it, though it was far from comforting. It felt… _sexual,_ Bonnie thought.

"You're okay," he said. "It was just a dream." His deep dark tone sounded far from reassuring.

She moved his hand away and muttered, "More like a nightmare."

He chuckled to himself. Every time Kai opened his mouth she felt as if there was a subtle threat behind his words… warning her; warning her of dangerous events to come.

They had been riding in a cab for the past hour, headed straight to a private location near the outskirts of Paris. She had obeyed his wishes just as he had requested and left Mystic Falls with the Gemini psychopath without letting her friends know the truth. There was something about Kai that made her feel anxious. Perhaps it was his darkness that was seductive to her. Whatever the reason, she didn't like to feel any form of attraction to him.

By the time the vehicle came to a stop, Bonnie realized that they were parked across a giant mansion on a large gated property. The old cab driver stepped out and opened her passenger door.

" _Après vouz, Mademoiselle_."

"Merci," she replied as she stood in awe at her surroundings. The mansion towered over her in all its majestic glory. The architecture was beyond description and the five-tier fountain in the center of the driveway only added to the old-world beauty that she had found herself in.

"Where… where are we?"

Kai compelled the cabbie to take their luggage inside before he stood next to the Bennett witch.

" _Chateaux de la Cote_ ," he said, smiling darkly when she met his gaze.

"I know for a fact this isn't your property. Who did you have to kill, Kai?"

"Bonnie, Bonnie, _Bonnie_ …" He grinned while placing a hand on his heart. "It hurts me that you would jump to such a heartless conclusion. I'm a reformed Hybrid, remember?"

"Like hell you are."

He reached for her hand and she instantly yanked it away.

"I said I'd come, and I did. I didn't agree to you touching me."

"I like it when you play hard to get." He simpered. "Follow me, _Mademoiselle."_

She rolled her eyes and made her way up the limestone staircase that led to a pair of dark mahogany doors.

The cab driver emerged and headed straight towards his vehicle.

"You're not even going to pay the man?"

"Just be thankful I didn't decide to make him my dinner."

"You absolutely have no conscience, do you?"

Kai's dark eyes cascaded down her body as he licked his lips.

"Stop it!" Bonnie huffed in disgust.

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me as if I'm a piece of prime rib at an all you can eat buffet."

He laughed out loud and folded his arms in his chest. "I told you before, your life's not in danger around me. I'm not gonna hurt you."

She took a step back when he stepped forward.

"Seriously?" Kai snickered under his breath.

"I don't trust you—and you can't blame me."

"Never said I did." He opened the door and politely gestured for her to step inside. When he sensed her hesitation, he said, "It's just you and me now, Bonnie Bennett. If I wanted to hurt you I would've done it a _looooong_ time ago. Stop being so skittish."

She finally relented and brushed past him. The foyer was so spacious and beautiful. She had to pause again to take it all in.

"Do you like it?" Kai asked, resting his palm on the small of her back.

Within seconds, Bonnie was assaulted by the most graphic sexual imagery as it appeared before her eyes in a flash: Kai was on top of her… penetrating her… and she was enjoying it.

She turned around and eyed him suspiciously. "You need to stop that."

"Stop what?" He smirked wickedly.

"Stop getting inside my head! Stop making me see things I don't want to see!"

"Like what?" Kai played innocent. "What could I possibly want you to see that you don't already see when you look at me?" He wrapped his arm around her slender waist and pulled her toward him. Bonnie gasped and would have used her magic to cripple him in pain, but she had no powers anymore. She was entirely at his mercy. Their bodies were pressed together: globes of flesh pushed against a hard muscled chest.

Kai couldn't help but smile when he felt her heart hammering away. He leaned in close to her ear and murmured, "You need to stop blaming me for your unspoken desires."

"You're revolting." Bonnie shivered.

"Am I? It's clear you want me to fuck your brains out."

The next thing he felt was a stinging pain on the left side of his face; she had slapped him.

"Feisty!" He laughed.

"Let go of me, Kai!"

"In a minute, babe. Calm your tits."

"Quit objectifying me! And I'm not your 'babe'!"

Kai softened his expression and frowned as he released her and got down on one knee. He held her hand as if he were a chivalrous knight. "Forgive me, m'lady. I—"

_Slap!_

"Damn!" He chuckled, enjoying the way he pressed her buttons. "You really are a hot head"—he rose to his feet—"just like me."

Right when Bonnie was about to slap him again he caught her wrist and yanked her toward him aggressively.

"Slap me again, Bonnie," he threateningly voiced. "I _dare_ you."

"Is that why you brought me here?" she asked, struggling to free herself from his grip. "to play head-games with me?"

"On the contrary…"

Kai finally released her and began to pace around his sister as if she were trapped prey.

"Why am I here, Kai?"

"You have something I want," he replied, imagining the way her belly would swell once he impregnated her. "Something I _need,_ actually."

"I don't have my magic anymore. You know that."

"What if I told you there was a way to bring your magic back?"

Bonnie scowled at him in confusion. "I don't get it… why would you want to help me?"

He stopped pacing and stood in front of her. "I told you. You have something I need." Kai affectionately caressed her cheek. She slapped his hand away again.

"Stop touching me!"

" _La Belle et la B_ _ê_ _te._ " He chuckled.

"What did you just say to me?"

"Beauty and the Beast… you know, the classic fairy tale. It just feels… nostalgic."

"You're insane."

"I know." Kai grinned. "So don't push me too far." He gave her shapely bottom a firm slap, which caused her react in shock. "Come on," he added. "I'll show you to your room."

~oOo~

Bonnie's bedroom took her breath away. The room was big enough to fit at least a hundred people inside, and the ceilings were so with floor to ceiling windows. The décor was venetian style and the center of attraction was the beautiful four post bed and canopy. Kai quietly hung back and leaned against the doorframe as he watched her explore her new living quarters.

 _At least I have my own space,_ Bonnie thought as she turned and faced him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said.

She nodded.

"Only befitting for a beautiful gal like yourself."

"Stop trying to sweet talk me."

"I don't do sweet talk, sweetheart. Just being honest." He kicked his weight off the frame and closed the space between them.

"I'll be staffing this place tomorrow. We need servants anyway. I'll show you around once you're settled. The kitchen's fully stocked so you'll have something to eat tonight. I'll hire a personal chef so you won't have to worry about meals."

"That won't be necessary. I'm perfectly capable of cooking for myself."

"I don't want you lifting a finger. You need to save your energy… for other things."

She trembled when he fixed his seductive gaze on her. "I wish you would be direct with me. I'd like to know what you plan to do with me."

"All in due time." Kai smiled. "For now, think of this little 'excursion' as a holiday away from home. Your friends are safe, and you're safe with me. I gave you my word. As long as you keep your end of the bargain, no harm will come to anyone you love."

Bonnie reflected on his words and nodded to show that she understood.

"I'm gonna leave you for a bit so you can get settled in. I'll be in the common room downstairs if you need me."

She had so many questions to ask him, but she knew he would just give her the "run-around" if she asked. When he finally left, Bonnie felt as if she could breathe again. Kai was just too intense.

~oOo~

The hours passed into the night and Bonnie never left her bedroom. She was surprised that Kai did not come up to check on her, but she was thankful he had not disturbed her solitude. As lavishly comfortable as her bed was, it was difficult to fall asleep. She kept tossing and turning until her eyelids finally closed shut.

It happened again. The graphic sex dreams… only this time, Bonnie was on top of Kai. She was straddling him in bed, moaning in pleasure as he held her hips and watched the way her flawless breasts bounced up and down. The sound of their heavy breathing and pleasurable moans woke her up as she shamefully realized that her panties were soaked.

 _What the hell?_ Bonnie thought. She slowed her breathing and tried to force Kai's naked body out of her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie was furious when she woke up the following morning. A titanium collar had been fastened around her neck, and although it was embellished with diamonds, she despised the idea of what it meant. In a fit of fury, she rushed downstairs, hoping to find Kai in the common room.

"What the _hell_ is this!?"

He was there all right… but he wasn't alone. A blonde and a redhead were each sitting beside him on the sofa. He had been feeding on them and they looked just about ready to expire.

"What?" Kai casually said. "A man's gotta eat."

What horrified Bonnie the most was the fact that there was a trail of bodies on the floor… probably ten or fifteen girls, she thought. The carpets were drenched in blood.

"I wouldn't worry about the mess," he added. "Someone's coming to clean it up later."

His nonchalant attitude and psychotic smile disturbed her. She wanted to interrogate him about the collar, but now she was far too much in shock to even think about what was clasped around her neck.

"How… how did you…"

"You'd be surprised at the amazing service you get when you call escort services around here." He snapped the blonde's neck without an ounce of remorse and stood up. The redhead didn't scream. She was completely catatonic, which meant that Kai had compelled her to stay calm.

"Why are you doing this?" Bonnie asked, trying to control the quiver in her voice.

"Because I have an insatiable appetite for blood, and if I'm going to keep you alive in this place, I need to feed on _other_ food sources."

Kai's white shirt was soaked in blood.

 _Is that what he was doing last night?_ Bonnie wondered, _binging on blood?_

"Did you even sleep last night?"

"Technically, no," he replied, unbuttoning his shirt. "I was expecting your company. When you didn't show up I figured you were tired, so I decided to have a little 'party' of my own."

"The authorities will be notified when they find out the girls are missing."

"And when they come for me I'll know exactly how to deal with it." He smiled and tossed his shirt behind him.

Bonnie forced herself to look away. He had put on a lot of muscle since the last time they were stuck in some crazy hell dimension.

"I'm sure you've had enough of this _ghastly_ horror scene," Kai said as he grabbed Bonnie's hand and led her out of the common room.

When she pulled her hand away he closed the doors and faced her. There were tears in her eyes and she looked absolutely horrified. It aroused him.

"Hey now"—Kai brushed her tears away—"No tears."

"How could you kill all those women?"

"They're food to me. That's all."

She continued to sob and finally steeled herself long enough to ask him about the collar.

"You belong to me now," he answered. "That's why I locked that collar around your neck."

"I'm not your slave!"

 _But you_ will _be,_ Kai thought, as the faintest trace of a smile touched his wicked lips. It took every ounce of strength to stop himself from pushing her against the door, lifting her legs up and taking her right then and there.

"I know you're not my slave. You just belong to me—for the time being." He made sure to stress that part so she wouldn't panic.

Bonnie was angry now as she asserted herself. "I don't care how you keep yourself alive, but I don't ever want to come downstairs and see something like _that_ ever again. Do you understand me?"

"Ya know… you're really sexy when you try to boss me around."

Without thinking twice, she slapped him hard across the face and instantly regretted it afterwards… Kai had slammed her against the doors and trapped her with his body while pinning both her wrists above her head.

"I can smell your arousal, Bonnie," he whispered. "I can _al…most_ …taste it." He licked her neck and smiled when she breathed out.

"Let me go!" She tried to free herself, but it was no use. He had overpowered her and his stiffened manhood was pressed right against her thigh.

"Let me make one thing crystal clear for you, so there's no confusion…" Kai spoke softly in her ear.

She shivered every time his lips brushed against her earlobe.

"While you're living with me," he said, "we play by _my_ rules." He took a step back and flashed a crooked smile when he saw the way Bonnie frowned and realized that she was frozen in place. Her wrists were still bound together above her head by some invisible force.

"What are you doing to me?" she shouted.

"I've always been curious to see what that body looks underneath."

The strap around Bonnie's white robe suddenly untangled itself. Her heart was beating like a drum and only pounded harder as he hovered closer to her.

" _Hmmm…_ front-fastened bra… how convenient." Kai simpered as he used his powers to unsnap it.

"You're a sick, perverted bastard!"

"You really have no idea." He reached under her bra and cupped her vulnerable breast. He felt around for her nipple and noticed that it was fully erect.

"Well, would you look at that… someone's turned on."

"Screw you!"

Bonnie's thighs began to quiver when he slid his hand up… up… all the way to her…

"Fuck!" Kai cursed. "The heat that is coming off of that sweet…" He paused and withdrew his hand. "Do you feel violated, Bonnie?"

She ignored him and averted her gaze.

"Because your body's telling me otherwise."

"I hate you."

"I know you do, babe," he warmly expressed, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna do what you think I'm gonna do. I just needed you to understand who has the power in this particular… _arrangement_."

She loathed him with a passion, yet she knew he was right. She was powerless.

When he finally released her from captivity, he smiled and said, "If you ask me, I think the collar looks sexy as fuck on you—it's custom made."

Bonnie turned away and fastened her robe tightly around her waist. She made a mental note to never leave her room unless she was fully dressed. But even then, he could find a way to strip her down.

"Bonnie." He reached for her arm.

"Don't. Don't ever do that again," she warned him without yanking her arm away. He stared at her for the longest five seconds before he released her from his grasp.

 _If only you knew the truth,_ Kai thought. _Would your feelings for me change?_

~oOo~

Having the mansion staffed with employees gave Bonnie a false sense of comfort. Kai had naturally compelled them all; they lived in separate living quarters. The mansion had so many bedrooms—Bonnie didn't know where Kai slept at night, nor did she care to know. The incident that had happened in the morning had still shaken her. Every time she closed her eyes, her stomach twisted into knots when she remembered the way he slid his hand up to her sweet spot; or the way he cupped her breast and tugged on her nipple. She terribly wanted to call her best friends, but she knew the rules. If she broke them… someone would die.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Your feedback would be appreciated. Please leave a review if you want more!

Music Inspired:

_Telepopmusik – Swamp_

* * *

It was happening again… the never-ending dreams… the heavy breathing… mouths crashing… biting… pulling… _moaning_. He was slithering his way inside of her soul and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

" _Come for me… Come for me, baby…_ "

Like every night for the past six nights, Bonnie's eyes snapped open as she gasped for air. It felt as if she had been in a coma for weeks and all that took place in her comatose world was dirty sex marathons with the one man she hated most in the world: Malachai Parker.

Shew threw her legs over her bed and headed to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. As she gazed at her reflection in the mirror, she couldn't help but frown in misery. All the clothes that she had brought with her had been thrown out by the maids—courtesy of "Master Kai's" orders. Everything that she owned in her closet was too tight, too revealing, and too sexy. She had never been the type to wear lingerie to bed, but ever since she started living under the same roof with a supernatural psychopath, she had no choice but to abide by his rules. Bonnie readjusted the skinny strap of her black lace teddy and ran her fingers through her long, tousled hair.

Suddenly, she realized that music was echoing down the corridor outside her bedroom. It was a dark orchestral ensemble in the minor keys, fading in with violin and cello strings, before the sexy jazz notes of trumpet joined in.

Curious by nature, Bonnie wrapped a red silk robe around her body and carefully opened her bedroom door. The hallway was quiet and dimly lit. She quietly treaded down the corridor, following the source of the sound until it led her to a large candlelit banquet hall. What she saw before her eyes left her surprised in wonderment as she stood in silence and witnessed the magical ambiance.

He was playing a musical score on a grand piano. The strange part was that no other musicians were present, yet the unidentified source of the strings and brass instruments remained a mystery to Bonnie.

Kai's upper body was completely naked as he sat at the piano, wearing only a dark pair of trousers. Without acknowledging Bonnie's presence, he remained completely immersed in the music. Unbeknownst to Bonnie, Kai had been able to sense her heading towards him as soon as she had opened her bedroom door.

"What are you waiting for?" he said, brushing his fingers down the ivory keys. "You don't need my permission to enter."

"I'm fine standing from here," she said, loud enough for him to hear, forgetting that he had superior hearing.

Without voluntarily movement, Bonnie began to walk toward the piano. He was controlling her body.

"Lie down on the lid," he commanded.

She had no choice but to oblige him.

Kai's slender fingers continued to caress the black and white keys as he watched his sister seductively stretch her beautiful body on the shiny lid of the piano.

"That's better." He smirked.

"I don't appreciate what you're making me do without my consent."

"Relax. You're keeping your clothes on this time." Kai winked.

She instantly blushed.

He admired her stunning, cinnamon skin as he continued to pour his darkness into his music. Bonnie lay on her back and rested her foot against the lid on a bent thigh. Her silken robe revealed a sliver of flesh, exposing the strap of her black lace panties. Kai was mesmerized, though she wouldn't have known it. She kept her eyes closed and surrendered to the music as the piano notes vibrated through her body.

"I've recently taken a liking to classical music," he confessed. "Believe it or not."

A cool summer breeze invited itself inside, pushing the terrace doors open as the dancing flames of the candles began to flicker until the breeze died down.

The music gradually softened to a decrescendo as Kai kept playing. His eyes locked onto Bonnie's when she turned her head. A long lock of her chestnut hair kissed the piano keys before she ran her fingers through her tresses.

"I think I've figured you out, Kai."

"Is that so?" He simpered. "Pray tell."

"You're trying to seduce me."

"Hmm… I wonder why a big badass like myself would want to seduce a powerless witch," he sarcastically jested.

"That's where I get stuck," Bonnie sighed.

"To seduce someone would mean it would have to be carried out successfully. I haven't seduced you, Bonnie Bennett. Have I?"

His dark gaze made her tremble.

"I'm only tolerating you because I have to." She reached for the collar around her throat. "You're forcing me into submission."

"Maybe so," he said. "But there's a part of you that's just dying to give up control. Admit it."

She narrowed her hazel eyes and studied him carefully. "You're insane."

"I'm sane enough to know that you have something far darker than me living inside you. I'm surprised you haven't let her out of her cage much sooner. Then again… must've been your upbringing. I mean, you weren't locked away by your parents as long as I was in some fucked up prison world."

"What happened to you?" It was a genuine question: one which demanded a genuine answer. "What pushed you off the deep end?"

Kai chuckled. "It's obvious I have 'mommy and daddy' issues—that's no secret."

"You've hurt a lot of people I love."

"Am I supposed to feel remorseful, Bonnie? Because truth be told, I don't."

His response revolted her as she sat up and got off the piano lid.

"Hold it," Kai demanded. He always spoke with such intimidating authority.

The piano continued to play on its own as he pushed his chair back and stood up.

Bonnie's heart was racing as she closed her eyes and felt him saunter toward her. Before she could utter a word, he slipped his arms around her waist from behind and whispered, "Don't hate me for my honesty. I might keep certain things from you… but I can never lie to you."

He rocked Bonnie gently to the rhythm of the music as white pillar candles floated around them in the darkness. She had no choice but to surrender to his unexplainable compulsion.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She tried to control the fear in her voice.

"Enjoying this rare moment of intimacy?"

"No. I meant terrifying me."

"Stop lying to yourself. You know you're not afraid of me. You're just afraid of how I make you feel."

A romantic medley of strings echoed around them as Kai brushed her hair to the side and softly kissed her neck. A heavy breath escaped her lips as she shut her eyes and tried to ignore the twisting sensation in her stomach.

" _You smell so fucking good_. Your blood… your scent… it drives me fucking crazy." He kissed her neck again. "And you know it, don't you?"

Bonnie was speechless. She felt as if he was hypnotizing her—and he wasn't even piercing her subconscious with his penetrating stare. She gasped when he wrapped his fist around her throat.

"Does it scare you? Knowing I could rip out your throat just… like… _that_?" He'd snapped his finger at the same time.

"Then do it." Bonnie's heartrate accelerated. "Don't make empty threats, Kai. _Do it_."

There was a momentary pause before he murmured, "Killing you won't give me what I need from you."

"You still haven't told me what that is."

"I don't think I need to say it." He gently rocked her to the music once more. "I think you already know."

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't."

"Oh, but you do…"

"I'm tired of these games."

"We have history, you and me. We survived that prison world together." He turned her around and spontaneously dipped her.

Bonnie held onto him, afraid that he would drop her. But he didn't.

The music softly died down until nothing else could be heard but the nightlife outside.

"I want you to let go of me now, Kai."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Because your eyes are begging me to kiss you."

"You're disgustingly delusional."

Her insult had no impact on his oversized ego as he laughed it off and guided her back onto her feet.

"Be careful, Bonnie. Next time you get curious and go lurking around in the dark… I won't be as merciful as I was tonight."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Interpret it any way you wish."

He stared her down with the smuggest grin until she finally turned around and walked away. What distressed her beyond comprehension was when he started singing: _I wanna fuck you like an animal… I wanna feel you from the inside…_

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Music Inspired:

_Blood Orange – Chamakay_

_Grimes-Skin_

* * *

The following morning when Bonnie woke up, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. Her grandmother had visited her dreams when she'd gone back to sleep last night. She had warned her about Kai.

" _You have to leave as soon as possible, Bonnie!_ _He is going to destroy you!"_

The voice of her Grams echoed in her ears as she showered and dressed herself in a white summer dress before heading down for breakfast. She was relieved to find the kitchen empty of one very dangerous Gemini psycho. The chef that Kai had hired was cooking up some eggs and bacon. He greeted her good morning in his usual friendly demeanor and French accent.

" _Zee master eez away zeez morning_ ," Jacque said, dishing up some breakfast for Bonnie.

"Did he mention where?"

"No, Madame."

"Please, Jacque. I'm perfectly fine with you using my first name."

" _Zee Master gave Jacque specific orders, Madame_." He smiled congenially.

Seeing as there was no use in arguing with him, Bonnie seated herself on a stool and ate her breakfast. She entertained the idea of sending Elena and Caroline a text, but abandoned the thought as quickly as it came.

Around eleven o'clock the head butler Pierre handed Bonnie a telegram along with an entourage of two women dressed in white tops and black pencil skirts; they were identical twins.

"Master Kai will be expecting you zeess evening, Madame. Juliette and Eliza will assist you."

Bonnie was confused. But before she could ask anymore questions, Pierre left her alone with the ladies who were all too eager to pull out the racks of dresses they had brought with them.

 _Did he just send me personal stylists?_ Bonnie thought. _Seriously?_

~oOo~

Downtown Paris was coming to life as the sun began to set in the horizon. A white cab stopped at its destination as Bonnie was helped out of the car. She was dressed to kill, wearing a tight black cocktail dress that hugged her hourglass figure and had a plunging V neckline, revealing ample cleavage. Her black Louboutin heels clicked behind her as she was escorted inside of a fancy establishment. It was an upscale lounge/bar filled with good looking people, but Kai was nowhere in sight. The usher had been instructed to take her upstairs to the sky bar, which overlooked the city.

By the time the elevator stopped on their floor, Bonnie felt that familiar sensation that made her feel as if an elephant stampede was rushing in the pit of her stomach. Lounge music echoed down the hall as she headed toward a pair of glass doors. The music sounded so seductive and beautiful as a man and woman serenaded each other.

She was immediately abandoned by her escort when she walked through the door.

The sky bar was breathtakingly beautiful. Bonnie had never seen anything like it. There were around fifty people sitting on luxurious lounge chaises, drinking, socializing, and dancing with each other. The rooftop design was very _chique-moderne_ , flooded in dim, romantic lighting.

She found him standing right by the edge of the concrete railing. He was dressed in a tux. As soon as he turned around she noticed that his hair was styled and he looked… sinfully attractive, or so Bonnie thought.

"Have I taken your breath away?" Kai teased as she approached him. "Just a teeny tiny bit?"

"Don't hold your breath for the answer." She tried to resist the urge to smile.

"There's something so incredibly sexy about a little black dress and heels. Then again… it could entirely be the woman that makes the outfit sexy as fuck."

Bonnie arched an eyebrow at him. "Why did you go through all this trouble to get me here?"

"Don't tell me you actually expected me to keep you locked away in that mansion for weeks."

Her silence made him chuckle. "Oh come on, Bonnie! Give me some credit here!"

She rubbed her arm nervously, uncertain of how to respond.

"I thought you might enjoy a night out in the city. I didn't bring you all the way to Paris to turn you into a recluse." He offered her his hand and resisted the urge to blatantly undress her with his eyes. "No tricks tonight," he said. "I promise."

With much reluctance, she slipped her hand into his and let him lead her toward a moon shaped sofa. There was a cubic coffee table in the center with a small glowing lamp in the middle. The heavy scent of jasmine was in the air, intoxicating the senses, but not nearly as intoxicating as Kai's cologne. He sat next to her and ordered a pear martini for Bonnie and scotch on the rocks for himself.

At every corner was a beautiful woman, but he only had eyes for Bonnie. A gentle breeze danced through her straightened locks as she determinedly fixed her gaze on her sparkling clutch.

"You look beautiful tonight," Kai complimented her.

She met his dark gaze and noticed for the first time that his eyes were actually blue; not a sky blue like Damon's, but sapphire… dark and menacing.

"Am I making you feel self conscious?" He grinned.

"A little."

"Don't. You have no reason to be. You're fucking stunning and you should know it."

"That surprises me—coming from you."

"Why's that?" He was curious to know.

"I didn't think I was your type."

"What's my 'type' according to you?"

"You know… blonde… blue eyes… _white_."

Kai laughed. "I'm sorry, I have to laugh. You have no idea how absurd that sounds. How can you judge a guy's taste in women simply by the way they look?"

"It's not about your looks… it's about your attitude."

"Forgive me if I'm a little shocked here"—he chuckled louder—"I always thought I came on strong when it came to you. Besides, I'm pretty sure your family tree's mixed."

"Mixed or not, I'm proud of my roots."

"As you should be." He smiled and passed her the pear martini when their server arrived. "I've always had exotic taste."

"Is that supposed to impress me?"

"Nope. Not at all. Just stating facts." He swigged back his drink and stretched his arm behind her on the edge of the sofa.

Bonnie immediately felt on guard and straightened her posture.

"Relax," Kai said. "I hate that you can't let yourself relax around me— _and I know_ … I know, okay? I don't blame you. I just don't like it. If I could change certain things in the past, I probably would."

"Wow… is that guilt I hear? Dare I say… remorse?"

He gulped down the scotch and looked straight into her eyes. "There's something about you Bonnie Bennett; something that makes me want to…"—he stole a noticeable peek at her cleavage—" _Not_ kill so many people."

 _Hah! Right!_ She wasn't convinced. "Geezus, Kai. Could you be anymore obvious?" She leaned back against the sofa to obstruct his view.

"What? I'm a guy. I can't help myself."

"Yeah, well, I didn't have much of choice to decide on what I'd like to wear tonight."

"You have a sexy-as-fuck body. You should flaunt it, not hide it."

"Are you trying to boost my self-esteem, or make me feel uncomfortable?"

"Let me ask you something." He leaned in closer to her; much too close for comfort, Bonnie thought. "Are you comfortable with your sexuality?"

"That's a personal question."

He rolled his eyes. "You're no fun." Kai finished his drink.

"Look, my point is I don't need unnecessary attention from guys to validate my beauty or self-worth."

"That wasn't the point I was trying to make, _Miss America._ " He snickered. "Women… always complicating shit."

Now it was Bonnie's turn to roll her eyes at him.

"I've got one more question for you, and this time I promise it won't make you uncomfortable."

She sipped on her drink and gave him her undivided attention.

"If you could walk out right now, hop on a plane and head back to boring old Mystic Falls, would you?"

"In a heartbeat," she replied. "Why ask when the answer is so obvious?"

"Because I plan on asking you the same question a month from now, and I guarantee your response will be different."

She had to laugh. "The degree of cockiness in your personality is unbelievable. You can dream on, Kai. My answer will stay the same… a month from now, three months from now, a year— however long you decide to keep me captive, I will never want to stay by your side out of my own free will. I'd head for the hills— _in a heartbeat._ "

Her words were harsh and would have surely cut him deep had he been anyone else. But Kai was her brother, and although she didn't know it, he was certain that she would try to "save him" once she learned the truth. It didn't matter how many people he had killed at the end of the day.

After a brief silence between them, Bonnie found the courage to speak up about what was bothering her. "I hate how vague you are about your intentions with me." She crossed her slender thigh over the other and noticed the way Kai's eyes wandered downward. There were long slits at both sides of her dress, which was the number one reason why she did _not_ want to wear it, but Juliette and Eliza wouldn't have it.

Her heart almost stopped beating when he moved in closer to her and boldly placed his hand on her naked thigh. His touch felt warm as he caressed her skin and locked his soul piercing gaze on her: _seductive, entrancing, mesmerizing_.

"I want things to happen naturally between us," Kai said with his sexy signature smile. "Eventually you'll submit."

"Submit?" She feared the answer. Things took a turn for the worst when he began to slide his hand up her inner thigh.

" _Goosebumps,"_ he whispered in her ear. "I like that I do that to you."

Bonnie's face flushed with heat as she moved his hand away. "I'm just cold. I really wish you would stop sexually assaulting me."

"Whoa!" He frowned disdainfully. "Let's get one thing straight, beautiful. I'm not doing anything you don't want me to do to you."

"I never gave you permission to touch me. I keep having to repeat myself," Bonnie sternly said, trying to control the anger in her voice. "You might be used to women throwing themselves at you, but I'm not like everyone one else. I'm far from the average woman."

Kai stared at her long and hard, smiling before he leaned into her ear and murmured, "And that's exactly why I find you so fucking attractive, Bonnie Bennett." He traced her collarbone with the back of his index finger, all the way down her shoulder and arm. The goosepimples that formed on the surface of her skin was exactly the reaction he was expecting when he touched her this way.

She was thankful when their server brought another round of drinks, breaking his spellbinding gaze. She was even more grateful when Kai stayed silent for a while and let her breathe. Bonnie took a moment to reflect on her thoughts as she enjoyed her surroundings. The Eiffel tower was twinkling in the distance. She'd always wanted to travel to Paris ever since she could remember. She just never thought it would be like this, with a crazy vampire-warlock psychopath. Her Grams had always told her to be warry of evil, because evil always presented itself in the most alluring, seductive way. Kai was that kind of evil person. His flawless physique, dashing smile, and attractive confidence was enough to make any woman drop her panties for him.

"Can I share something with you?" Kai said, breaking the silence.

Bonnie turned her gaze and drank the rest of her martini while she waited for him to continue.

"How bad do you think the cleanup would be if I fed on every single person here?" He grinned in amusement and chuckled when he saw the way she scowled at him.

"You wouldn't dare," she warned.

Kai chuckled to himself and swigged back the rest of the scotch. He stood up and held out his hand. "I think I can be merciful this one time if a certain Bennett witch would do me the honor of having this dance with me."

She gave him the queerest look and quirked an eyebrow at him. "You can't be serious."

"Did I stutter?"

"I'm not going to dance with you, Kai."

"Well,"—he dropped his hand—"that's a real shame. You shouldn't reject my request, Bonnie. Things get ugly when I get upset."

"Are you threatening me again?"

"No… not directly threatening you _per se,_ but everyone else is fair game."

"I'm getting sick of your threats and ultimatums." She rose to her feet and felt sick to her stomach. She didn't want to be responsible for him killing all those innocent people just because she was too stubborn to have one dance with him.

"I love compliance." He offered his hand again and smiled when she took it. "Good girl."

~oOo~

They danced under a star-studded sky at the most romantic, upscale sky bar in all of Paris. Everything in that moment was sheer beauty and magic, but Bonnie couldn't enjoy herself. While she may have been the object of envy for many of the women around her, she would have gladly traded places with someone else. She knew who Kai was. Her moral compass was always stronger than any other feeling or desire that was hidden inside her.

"You're trembling," Kai said.

"I'm cold," she lied.

He pressed his palm against the lower curve of her spine and pulled her closer. "I think that'll help." His smile was subtle, but seductive nevertheless.

She desperately tried to avoid his compelling gaze as she fixed her eyes on his black bowtie. One arm was wrapped around his shoulder while she let him hold her other hand as they danced. Malachai Parker was the embodiment of darkness itself. To Bonnie, he was as soulless as the devil.

 _Dancing with devil,_ she thought to herself.

"Stop that," she said, staring straight into those glistening sapphires.

"Stop what?" Kai simpered.

"Stop rubbing my back."

"But it's such a beautiful, curvaceous…" His hand glided lower as he groped her bottom.

She gasped and was ready to push him off, but she swiftly controlled the impulse. "You're nothing but a chauvinistic pig," she quietly voiced without attracting attention to herself.

Kai continued to caress her heart shaped bottom before he gave it a tight squeeze. "Maybe so. Maybe I am. But you like it. You just don't want to admit it."

"If I had my magic right now I would set you on fire."

"You're already setting me on fire, babe." Kai flashed a pearly white smile as he guided her hand over his shoulder. He adjusted her arms so that they were snaked around his neck.

"There's absolutely nothing redeeming about you," she bitterly expressed.

"Even if there is, I don't care for redemption." He locked his arms around her waist and slowly side stepped to the rhythm of the music.

"What is it what you want exactly?"

Kai took his time with his answer before he said, "I want to watch this world burn… _slowly_."

As soon as he said it, a bright white light flashed in Bonnie's mind as she was pulled into a steamy vision… The room was on fire… flames blazing around the bed, reaching the ceiling… He kept a steady rhythm while he worked his way inside her… she moaned in pleasure… dragging her nails down his back… He was… _feeding on her…_

The images faded away with another strong flash of light as Bonnie was pulled back to reality. She was thankful when the music finally stopped, ending her intimate encounter with the Gemini demon.

"Can we sit down now?"

"Are you hurting already?" He glanced at her heels. "Hmm…they do look like they'd murder your feet—totally worth it, though."

"I'm fine. I'd just like to sit."

Kai chuckled. "I like that you're asking me permission now. You're catching on faster than I thought."

"These peoples' lives are in danger. If I could be selfish I wouldn't even be here."

"But you're not. You're not selfish, and can never be—even if you tried." He grinned. "Be nice, Bonnie. Don't ruin the magic. Do me a favor and strut your sexy ass back to our table while I watch you."

She was fuming on the inside and had no way of venting her rage. All she could do was comply because she was too selfless to endanger the lives of innocent French citizens. She didn't owe them anything, but her morality is what made Bonnie who she was: it had cemented the foundations of her personality and she could not undo it.

Without asking him where he was going, she turned around and headed back to their table. Just as she was about to sit down, someone snatched her from behind and held her in a tight headlock. She screamed, causing everyone to turn toward her.

"This isn't personal," the hooded man said. "We have no choice." He pulled out a dagger and right when he was going to stab Bonnie's heart, his head flopped right off his shoulders.

Within seconds, all the patrons scrambled to get away because they thought they were under a terrorist attack. Bonnie was so shaken and traumatized that she could hardly understand what just happened. A sharp ringing sound echoed in her ears as time slowed down. Kai appeared by her side and stood in front of her. She noticed that his tux was soaked in blood as he grabbed a hold of her shoulders. His mouth moving, but that ringing sound was too loud for her to hear what he was saying.

" _Bonnie! Bonnie, are you all right?_ " His voice finally faded in.

"What… what just happened?"

Within seconds, two suited men appeared. Kai spoke to them briefly as he compelled them to believe that it was a terrorist attack and that they had been the one to take down the assailant.

"Come on." He protectively wrapped his arm around Bonnie's waist. "We have to leave."

She noticed a black tattoo on her attacker's wrist as Kai led her away. It was a symbol she had seen in her grandmother's grimoires. No one had ever targeted her like this before. She couldn't understand it.

By the time they reached the city street below, Bonnie realized that Kai had saved her life. He had decapitated the man and saved her.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music inspired:
> 
> Kehlani- Gangsta
> 
> Chapter co-authored with SinfulSecrets on ArchiveofOurOwn

 

The grandfather clock in the gathering room kept ticking away as Kai paced the floor near the fireplace. Bonnie was seated on the sofa across from him, waiting for an explanation about what happened earlier.  

“We need to lay low for a few days—a week at least,” he said, loosening his bowtie.

“Can you please just tell me what the hell happened tonight? Who was that guy and why did he want to kill me?”

Kai knew exactly who the hooded figure was. He also knew that other assassins would immediately take his place.

 _Maybe now’s the time to tell her,_ he pondered. _But I didn’t want to break it to her like this._

The Gemini hybrid unbuttoned his bloodied shirt and poured himself a glass of brandy. “Can I fix you something?”

“I don’t want alcohol, Kai. I want answers.”

 A lengthy sigh escaped him as he stood by the bar cart and stared out the window.

“That attack was deliberate,” he finally said.

“Well, I knew that much… but why? Does this have something to do with you helping me get back my magic?”

“Yes.” It wasn’t entirely a lie.

A religious group of assassins were targeting Bonnie. It was easier to eliminate the threat of Armageddon if they killed the one person who put the entire fate of humanity at risk.

“The man who tried to kill you tonight was part of a secret brotherhood of mercenaries called Illustratum Seven. They’re targeting you because they know I need your magic.”

“And by killing me... they stop you.”

“You get points for critical thinking.” He raised his drink in mock salute and gulped it down.

“Just when I thought my life couldn’t get any more complicated,” Bonnie sighed.

“They’ll keep coming in numbers one after another, but this place is protected with magic. They can’t get inside. That’s why I brought you here of all places.”  Kai made his way to the sofa and sat next to his sister. “Plus, you have me. I protected you tonight and I’ll continue to protect you.”

“Only because you want something from me,” she said with contempt. “You don’t actually care about me. You don’t care about anyone but yourself.”

“It’s no secret that I need something from you. But that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you.”

“You have no reason to, Kai.” She crossed her thigh away from him and folded her arms in her chest.

He wanted to tell her. He was aching to tell her the truth, but that would have ruined his perfectly calculated vendetta.

“Bonnie.” He placed his hand on her knee and moved in closer. “I may be a lot of things—probably the most fucked up person in the world—but I didn’t bring you here to use you up and discard you. I need you alive, even after you’ve got your magic back.”

“How can you trust that I won’t destroy you afterwards?”

“Because I have faith.”

She couldn’t help but laugh in ridicule. “You’re a Godless man.”

“I don’t need ‘God’ to have faith. I have faith in _you_.”

“You’ve wrongly misplaced it.”

“I disagree. There’s something dark inside of you… just waiting for the right guy to wake her up.”

“Wrong again.”

“Denial resolves nothing.”

She regarded him and felt so naked under his seductive gaze.

“I’m gonna wash up and get this asshole’s blood off me. I’m sorry he ruined our night.”

Bonnie wanted to clapback with a snide remark, but wisely held her tongue. The last thing she wanted was to provoke him.

 

~oOo~

Having freshly showered and changed into something comfortable, Bonnie lay in bed and stared at the ceiling while she listened to Kehlani on her iPod. She kept replaying that horrific moment when Kai had sliced the man’s head right off his neck… using only his hand. She had never seen someone get decapitated before—not in front of her.

 _What could he possibly want with me?_ she wondered, sitting up when her bedroom door opened.

“Forgive me, Madame,” said one of the maids. “I knocked, but you did not answer.” Her French accent was a lot softer than Jacque’s.

“It’s all right, Marie. Come in.”

“The Master requests your company.”

Bonnie looked at the time; it was past midnight. “I’m tired. Please tell him I’m about to go to sleep.”

“I’m afraid that will not be possible, Madame. Master Malachai gave me specific instructions. I must escort you to his bed chamber.”

“ _Bed chamber?_ ”

_Oh God, no. Why there?_

“Give me a second.” She threw her legs over the bed and reached for her robe.

 _What’s the point in covering up if he’s only going to undress me anyway?_ she depressingly thought as she followed Marie down the hall.

It took about five minutes of walking through a labyrinth until the old maid finally stopped in front of dark double doors that reached the ceiling. She grasped the golden latch and knocked three times.

Without a response, the door creaked open on its own.

“You may go inside now,” said Marie.

Before Bonnie could protest, she swiftly turned to leave and abandoned her in the hall.

~oOo~

As nervous as Bonnie was, she forced herself to step inside. As soon as she did, the doors shut behind her. She was startled by the sound, but the bedroom itself was a sight to look at. It was much more spacious than her bedroom—beautifully furnished with baroque antiques, oriental rugs, chandeliers, and candelabras. While she scanned her surroundings, she stood still in fear when she noticed the king-sized bed across the window… it looked like the same bed she had seen in her vision and nightmares: black silk…

Bonnie rubbed her arms when a draft came in. The temperature was much cooler at night because they were away from the city. A roaring fire suddenly came to life.

“That should help,” Kai said, emerging from the terrace. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of dark trousers, flaunting his chiseled body and V shaped waist.

Bonnie cleared her throat and crossed her arms protectively against her chest. “What am I doing here, Kai?”

He sauntered toward a long desk in the corner of the room and pulled out a Cuban cigar from a small box. After he lit it with a Zippo, he blew a few rings of smoke in the air before he answered her question.

“You were attacked tonight, Bonnie. I’d feel better knowing you were close by. If you haven’t noticed, our sleeping quarters are on opposite wings of the mansion.”

“So? I thought you said this place is protected with magic.”

“It is. But even you know that there are loopholes.”

“What are you suggesting, exactly?”

Kai closed the distance between them and puffed away at the cigar, making sure not to blow any smoke in her face. “I want you sleeping here, next to me.”

“That is _not_ happening,” she firmly stated.

“Want a bet?”

“You can’t make me do that! Why are you stripping me of all my rights and freedoms? It’s bad enough that I have to wear this humiliating collar around my neck, but I am _not_ your submissive! Get that through your thick skull!”

“I’m not re-enacting a poorly written scene from _Fifty Shades_ , Bonnie.” Kai laughed. “Besides… we both know you’re the antithesis of Anastasia Steele.”

She exhaled in frustration and turned her back to him. “I can’t express how much I hate you right now.”

“Even after I saved your life?”

“That wasn’t a selfless act.” She faced him again.

He felt the hatred in her hazel eyes, burning right through him. But beneath her mask of rage and resentment was something he was desperately trying to syphon. He had to push her. He had to try.

“You know that your life is in danger,” Kai reiterated.

“Because of _you_!”

“I told you I’d protect you.”

“I’m not going to sleep with you!”

“No?”

“Never!”

The slightest chuckle escaped his lips, and she heard it. His perpetual grin irritated her beyond belief, but she found a moment to diffuse her temper when he headed back to the desk.

He put out the cigar and finished his glass of Scotch whiskey and Bourbon. “This stuff will definitely put some hair on your chest,” he joked.

“Did you not hear me?” Bonnie raised her voice.

In half a second he was standing right in front of her. “Loud. And. Clear.” Kai smiled crookedly.

“You kill people.” She took a step back. “You’re a horrible person. Do you actually expect me to just throw my morality out the window and sleep with someone like you?”

“It sounds like you’re trying to talk yourself out of _wanting_ to sleep with me.” He berated her while bridging the distance between their bodies.

When her back finally hit a wall, Kai pulled on the strap of her crimson robe.  

“What are you doing? Stop!”

But he didn’t stop. He paralyzed her with his powers and tenderly pulled off the garment.

“I want you to admit it, Bonnie.”

She was standing in nothing but a red push up bra and panties.

“I want you to confess how turned on you were while you lay in bed tonight and kept replaying the way I killed that guy for you.”

“You’re sick.” She sneered.

“I bet I got those panties nice and wet…” He slid his hand between her thighs. But before he could reach her forbidden fruit, she spat in his face.

“Keep your goddamn hands off me!”

His reaction was exactly the opposite of what Bonnie expected. She watched him wipe the spit from his cheek and lick it off his fingers.

“Sweet saliva from such a bitter mouth.” Kai grinned. “What irony.”

An unbearable heat began to spread between her thighs. She hated how her mind and body were constantly in a state of war around him. Deep down she knew his darkness was shamefully attractive to her; that’s why she tried so hard to distance herself from him. She continuously had to remind herself of just how terrible he was.

“Why are you so determined to resist your desires?” Kai asked as he placed his palms against the wall above her head. “Stop overthinking things, Bonnie. You don’t have to worry about everyone else all the time. It’s okay to want me. It’s okay to desire the darkness. You come from both worlds and you know it.”

“My decisions affect every single person that I love! You wouldn’t know a thing about that! You’re a heartless monster and I hate your guts! I’d kill you right now if I could! I’d kill you and resurrect you just so that I could watch you suffer over and over, and over again!”

Engulfed in a blaze of red hot rage, Bonnie hardly knew what hit her when he pressed himself against her and kissed her hard. It was as if she’d had a delayed reaction: for a mere three seconds her body succumbed entirely to him. But once she realized what was happening, she tried with all her might to fight him off. Kai wasn’t using his powers to stop her.

She slapped at his chest and pushed him while he only pulled her closer, refusing to break their heated kiss. He was tasting her. She was tasting _him_. She wanted more. She wanted him all over her, inside of her, behind her… penetrating deep… pulling, biting, sucking, _fucking_ …  

Desperate to free herself, Bonnie clamped her teeth on his bottom lip, inflicting instant pain as he groaned and withdrew.

Kai wiped the blood from his wounded lip and looked at her with nothing but scorching lust in his gaze.

She knew she couldn’t do much to mortally injure him. His wound was already healing. She was completely powerless. When Bonnie tried to make her escape, he pressed his palm against her midriff and pushed her against the wall. Her heart was beating so fast she was scared it would explode.

No words were exchanged as Kai closed in on her again. His face was inches away from hers and she was shaking like a leaf as he licked her lips and guided her hand to his aching manhood. He made her rub all ten inches of it through the cotton fabric of his trousers. She had never touched a cock that big in her life— _ever_. It was thick, too, soaking her panties with undeniable arousal.

“ _Just… give… in,_ ” he whispered before he tried a second attempt to kiss her.

Bonnie used her free hand to try and push him back, but it was no use. It only seemed to excite him more as he throbbed against her palm. Every second that passed was putting her in graver danger. With every kiss and caress, her resolve was weakening against him. Something dark and sinister was waking from its endless slumber, and there was nothing she could do to hush it back to sleep.

“ _Let me inside_ ,” Kai said between lust drenched kisses. He slowly pinned her right wrist above her head and locked his fingers through hers in a closed fist. The next thing he did was raise her thigh against his waist, which meant that his hand was no longer controlling her other… But Bonnie was still rubbing it. She couldn’t stop.

Her blood was rushing in her veins and she was uncontrollably turned on. She wanted him. She wanted him to take her to bed and bang her brains out.

_I’m tired. I’m so tired of putting everyone else before me._

She didn’t care how wrong it was. She didn’t want to think about the consequences of sleeping with her enemy, or the way she was compromising her morals just to satisfy her lust. All she could think about in that moment was feeling his big hard cock inside her.

The pendulum swung for one last time before all her defences disintegrated, leaving her completely vulnerable. All self-control was abandoned the second she let him wrap her other leg around his waist. Kai lifted her up and pushed her against the wall as she kissed him with a hunger that could never be sated. 

 _Fuck me, take me… right here,_ her ego whispered.

It was all she could think about as he kissed her aggressively. Everything was happening so fast and Bonnie was too far gone to put a stop to it. She had ignored her grandmother’s warnings and had successfully silenced her conscience. He was consuming her in his darkness now, and she was willingly inviting it inside.

Her eyes rolled back in sinful pleasure when she felt the intrusion. He’d pulled her panties to the side and had thrust his way inside her. She felt every pulsing inch till he filled her to the hilt.

Kai forced himself to stop and let her adjust to his length.

She moaned and dug her nails into his back when he throbbed against her tight walls of flesh. He breathed against her neck and licked it before he kissed her skin, slow and passionately.

“ _Unhh…_ ” the softest moan fled from Bonnie’s lips as she snaked her arms around his neck and surrendered. She was so tired of trying to stay in control of everything in her life. Kai had forced her into submission, and while she never gave him consent, she knew he was right. The sexual tension between them was always the culprit for her discomfort.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed. “You’re so fucking tight.”  

All she could feel was mind numbing pleasure as he proceeded to penetrate her—slow, but with hard, deep thrusts. For Bonnie, sex had _never_ felt this good or intense.  

“ _Harder_ ,” she whispered, coaxing a dark, sly smile to appear on his lips.

He gave her everything she’d never thought she’d experience; everything she’d been deprived of experiencing with anyone else.

In less than three minutes, Kai gave her an earth-shattering orgasm. Ripples of pleasure powerfully flowed through her body as she screamed from the intensified feeling. Bonnie had never been very vocal during sex, but she had no control in the moment.

He kept slamming into her and hitting her G-spot.

Bonnie was breathless. The pleasure he was giving her was insurmountable. More than anything, she wanted to return the favor and push him over the edge the same way he had pushed her. Their eyes locked, and in that split second of silent communication… he knew. He knew she was his.

~oOo~

The minutes turned to hours as the Gemini twins rolled around in dark silk sheets, like yin and yang, falling deeper into an abyss of sexual energy.

She was riding him, slowly rocking her body back and forth to drive him crazy. He watched her in all her glory as she dominated him the way he’d always fantasized. If Bonnie had learned the truth about their blood ties, she never would have slept with him. He had no choice but to get her in bed this way, even though it was a monumental betrayal.

“That’s it, baby,” Kai whispered. “Come all over my cock.”

He loved watching the state of ecstasy in her face as he took her to the edge of heaven before pulling her back to his dark place of purgatory.

“Oh God”—she panted—“ _Oh God…I’m…I’m close..._ ”

Almost instantly, he flipped her on her back and pushed himself inside of her… all the way.

“I’m gonna pound that tight pussy till you cum for me.”

He increased his speed until her screams of pleasure reverberated outside his bedroom.

“ _Fuck! Fuck!”_ He groaned and grunted as they reached a mutual state of bliss.

Kai’s jagged breaths echoed in Bonnie’s ears as he shot blast after blast of incestuous seed into her womb. Given the generous loads he’d ejaculated, she should have wound up pregnant. But Bonnie wasn’t worried because she was on the pill.   

When he finally collapsed next to her, they both decided that they needed a break from all their vigorous fucking. Her body was aching and she was sore from being worked so hard.

 _I can’t believe this happened,_ Bonnie thought. _I_ cannot _believe this happened. What have I done?_

Her all consuming shame evaporated as soon as he slid his hand between her thighs. Within seconds he was on top of her again, licking and sucking on her nipples as he left a trail of kisses down her navel… lower… until his face was buried in her velvet folds.

They fucked each other senseless until the early hours of daybreak. Their bodies had finally expired. They were left with no choice but to ignore their sexual appetite and pass out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Music Inspired:

Clams Casino _\- I'm God R.I.P David Higgs_

_6LACK-free_

6LACK _\- Learn Ya_

* * *

 

 

 

 

Bonnie woke up around noon, only to find herself in a bed that wasn’t her own.

_Oh no… last night… it really happened._

Afraid to move, she eventually turned to her side and was relieved to find that Kai wasn’t there. Embarrassed by her nudity, she snugly wrapped the silk sheets around her body and sat up.

“Good morning, sunshine!” Kai cheerfully smiled as he walked out of the master-bath, wearing nothing but a towel around his trim waist.

Bonnie felt herself blush as she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, turning on some tunes before he walked toward the bed.

“I feel hungover,” she confessed, running her fingers through her “sex hair.”

Someone knocked on the door and Kai allowed them to enter. It was Marie, the maid. She pushed a silver cart full of delicious dishes inside before she greeted them and left.

Kai reached for the steaming silver pot. “How do you like your coffee?”

“Black,” Bonnie replied. She stared at the extravagant breakfast tray and thought about how she’d never had breakfast in bed before.

“No sugar? Cream?”

She shook her head.

He poured her a cup and passed it over.

She took a sip and savored the pleasant aroma. An awkward silence lingered between them as he watched her intently. If it weren’t for the music humming in the background, she would have felt more uneasy.

“Last night,” Kai began, “was probably the best sex I ever had in my life. Just being honest.” He reached for her thigh, but she instantly recoiled.

“I’d rather not talk about what happened, if you don’t mind.”

He paused and frowned in confusion. “You let me fuck the life out of you… you enjoyed every second of it… and now you’re gonna play it off like it never happened? Uh-uh—that’s not how it works, babe. You’re not gonna flip the script on me.”

“I’m not trying to ‘flip’ anything.” Bonnie took another sip and placed the steaming cup on the nightstand. “Last night was _not_ supposed to happen. You seduced me.”

“So what if I did? Why the fuck does that matter now?”

She could hear the anger in his voice, bubbling to the surface like molten lava.

_Most of them would love to take your place…_

The music played on as if it were art imitating life, while she sat with her heart closely guarded. The scent of his body was invigorating her senses.

Kai grabbed her ankle and yanked it hard. Bonnie landed on her back, and before she could comprehend what was happening, he was on top of her… between her thighs.

“Kai, what are you—”

He silenced her with a kiss that deepened with every passing second.

“Sto—”

But he wouldn’t let her speak. He closed his fists over her hands and restrained them above her head.

She managed to rip her lips away from his as she cried out in pain and pleasure when he pushed his way into her.

“This is what you want,” Kai said, through measured breaths. “This is what you need… from me.” He sucked back her bottom lip and penetrated her hard and fast.

Flesh slapped against flesh as she screamed and locked her legs around his waist. Bonnie was becoming a slave to pleasure: that was the real danger of the situation. He was forcing an addiction on her; an addiction that was so twistedly sinful. She had no idea just how “fucked up” his mental state was.

As soon as he sensed her pending release, Kai slowed his rhythm. He enjoyed the way she writhed beneath him.

“You like that big cock inside you?” he teased. Bonnie always seemed like such a prude. Corrupting her with dirty talk was secretly amusing to him. “Buried… so fucking… _deep…_ in you…”

She opened her eyes and stared straight through him—her chest rising and falling. It was impossible to resist when he made her feel _so good_. She wanted all that _goodness_ all over her.

“Say it,” Kai demanded. “Tell me what you want.” He slowed his grind again, which made her crazier.

Bonnie was desperate for release. Her worst fear in that moment was being abandoned and completely dissatisfied. It was time to swallow her pride.

“Fuck me,” she whispered softly, nearly inaudible.

“How hard, baby?” He licked her neck, dragging his tongue along her jugular. “Do you want it like this?” Kai slammed into her cervix. “Or like _this_?”

Bonnie moaned uncontrollably and tightened her thighs around him.  

He pumped her faster for five seconds only, then stopped. She was breathing so hard, lost in delirium.

With new found confidence, he lowered his lips to her ear and murmured, “ _Say it._ ”

“Make me… come.”

Although she couldn’t see his sinister smile, it didn’t matter. All she wanted was sweet release.

The headboard banged against the wall as Kai gave her fast and hard strokes while he kept her hands pinned above her head.  

A familiar pressure was building inside of Bonnie. One last stroke was all it took as she shattered to pieces beneath him, screaming in pleasure. He pounded her so hard, she was afraid she wouldn’t be able to walk.

At the peak of her release, Kai flooded her womb with jets of cum, groaning while she contracted against his shaft.

Thoroughly satisfied by the mission he’d undertaken, he let go of her hands and rolled next to his sister. He couldn’t get enough of her. She belonged to him now, body and soul. Whether she’d ever admit it or not, _he knew_.

Bonnie avoided his gaze and stared up at the ceiling to catch her breath. Her body was still tingling from that mind-numbing release. She never hated herself as much as she did in that moment. Not only had she betrayed all her principles, but she felt as if she’d betrayed everyone she loved.

“Bonnie.” Kai reached for her waist, but she quickly turned her back to him. The sheet that had been covering her body slid down with a sigh, revealing the beautiful curve of her waist.

He admired her soft, mocha skin and affectionately traced the inverted arc with his hand.

“This doesn’t change how I feel about you,” she said, shivering at his touch.

“I’m aware of that,” he murmured, kissing her neck: it was covered in love-bites from the night before.

“I hate what you’ve done to me.”

“What have I done? Tell me.” He kissed her neck so sensually, pulling her closer to his body.

“I know you’re playing games with me.” Bonnie sniffled, wiping a fallen tear.

“I’m not.”

“ _Of course a psychopath would deny it_.”

Kai cupped her breast in his hand and spoke softly in her ear. “We both knew the inevitable was going to happen. I just sped it up.” It pained him to see her suffering through an endless cycle of guilt and shame.

_If she learns the truth…_

For the first time in his life, he felt emotionally vulnerable. He had badly misjudged his decision to hide the truth and sleep with her first.

 _Maybe she doesn’t have to know,_ he thought. _I can make her love me this way… without her discovering who I really am._

“Please, Kai. Just leave me alone for a while. You pushed a drastic change on me and I need some time to adjust to everything.”

He didn’t want to leave her, but his guilt was also eating him up inside. It was a rare occurrence: a flicker of humanity. He abandoned her briefly and headed toward the bathroom. When he came back out, she was gone—including her scattered lingerie that had lain on the floor all night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On behalf of Romeo and I: Romeo's response to Slangel who left a review on fanfic.net 
> 
> Sorry guys, I'm not able to respond to people who post reviews anonymously. So here is my response:  
> Slangel, with all due respect, don't tell me how to write my own story. You're entitled to your opinion, but you can't possibly know what I have in store. You said that you feel I'm "not really getting into [my] own theme." I'm sorry, but you're wrong. From the very first chapter, the "incest" theme is made perfectly clear. I'm holding back on Bonnie finding out right away because the plot has to naturally take its course for what I have planned.  
> When Bonnie does discover that she is Kai's half-sibling, she will cycle through guilt, shame, self-loathing, hatred… even more than what she's going through now. But by then it will be too late to reverse what happened between them. Her sexual desires will have already been explored with him and she can't undo that. That's why Skye and I decided that we should have them have sex first before Bonnie discovers the truth. What will make the story truly dark in nature is when she still gives into her sexual desires, despite the fact that she knows the truth about Kai. Morally, it's wrong on all grounds, but she will still throw her principles away because by then, she'll have fully embraced the hedonistic lifestyle that Kai has led. Her darkest desire is to live that way too. His purpose is to awaken the darkness inside of her.  
> At one point they will have to return to Mystic Falls and Bonnie will be keeping her relationship with her brother a secret from her friends...that's when the real fun begins. Be patient.  
> At the dark heart of this story, her love for Kai will outweigh the social stigma surrounding incest—this is what makes the story "forbidden", taboo, and transgressive. Bonnie willfully chooses to ignore social codes and rebel against what society deems as "appropriate" in chapters to come.  
> I apologize if it sounds like I'm on the defensive. But I've published works far darker than this off of this site. So I feel like you're trying to give me constructive criticism that I don't need. At one point in the story, I will have to stop posting on here because the content will become too explicit to post. That's why Skye (SinfulSecrets) is also publishing our chapters on ArchiveOfOurOwn.  
> My reading audience is already aware that Kai and Bonnie are half-siblings in this story. It's not necessary to keep reiterating that fact, simply to stay "true to the theme." You're entitled to disagree with the trajectory I've taken with respect to the plot and sex scenes. But both myself and Skye are happy with it, and that's all that matters. I'm happy and grateful to have a following and demand for more chapters. So thank you to everyone else who's enjoying the ride so far.

 

Three days had passed since Bonnie’s intimate encounter with Kai. She had spent those three days in isolation, locked away in her bedroom. The maids had brought her breakfast, lunch, and dinner at the same time every day. Much to her surprise, Kai never showed up; not a single visit. Not once—not once. He’d stayed away and she never bothered to ask the maids about him.

Every time she closed her eyes, she dreamed of him… the black silk sheets… their wild and feral sex. She felt so horrible for wanting more. She missed the feel of his warm body against her; that body that was chiseled to flawless perfection. She missed the way he breathed against her neck while he took her to ecstasy and back. She missed his lips caressing her breasts, moving down… down… _down…_

Bonnie took a deep breath and turned to her side, hoping to shake off the memories. She reached for the fancy collar around her neck and touched it.

_I can’t let him destroy who I am. I just can’t._

~oOo~

Around five o’clock that same evening, Eliza and Juliette knocked on Bonnie’s bedroom door. Before she could reply to their cheerful greeting, they wheeled in racks of clothing and cosmetic cases inside.

“What’s going on?” Bonnie asked.

“Master Malachai requests an audience tonight, Madame,” Juliette replied.

“I’m going out again?” She seemed surprised since he had told her they should “lay low” for a while.

“No, Madame,” Eliza said. “The Master is hosting a cocktail party this evening and he has requested that we assist you in preparing for the festivities.”

“I’m not feeling well,” Bonnie lied.

“He told us you might say that.” Juliette dialed a number on her cellphone and spoke to someone named Marie in French.

Bonnie wondered if it was the same Marie as the maid, but decided that it must have been a different person.

After a five-minute wait, a grey-haired doctor entered the room, carrying a large black bag.

“Bonjour, Madame,” he said.

“A doctor on-call?” Bonnie muttered in shock. “I can’t believe this!”

“Master Malachai wanted to be certain you are well,” the doctor expressed with concern. “Je m’appelle Docteur Bucharde.”

He shook Bonnie’s hand and began to examine her right away. After taking her blood pressure, temperature, and going through the standards procedures, he smiled and said, “You are in perfect health.”

“But I feel nauseous.”

“I can give you some medication for that.”

“Pardoné mois, Madame,” Juliette interjected. “But you cannot excuse yourself from tonight’s event. It is best you cooperate.”

 _He must have compelled them,_ Bonnie thought.

“All right,” she sighed. “I guess I have no other choice.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Music inspired:

_SEVDALIZA - sirens of the caspian_

 

~oOo~

After two hours of grueling beauty practises, styling, and several dress changes, Bonnie could hardly recognize herself when she stared at her reflection. The mirror didn’t lie, Juliette and Eliza had transformed her into a seductive sex goddess. Her long brown hair was full of volume and styled in waves down her shoulder. Her revealing white dress was a long sleeve skin-tight garment, made entirely of flowered lace fabric that covered her in all the necessary places.

Eliza had told her that a bra was not required to wear with this kind of dress, including undergarments. But Bonnie refused to go “commando,” so she settled on a nude G-string. Her long slender legs looked amazing in the peep-toe pumps on her feet. Eliza had painted her toes a ruby red, which matched her glossy red lips. Her eye-makeup was darker than usual, accentuating the catlike shape of her hazel eyes: _her mother’s eyes._  

Juliette and Eliza looked thoroughly pleased with their “creation.”

“ _Trez jolie_!” Eliza gushed.

“Master Malachai will not be able to keep his hands off you!” Juliette giggled.

“… the object of every man’s desire…”

“The white contrasts your skin so beautifully…”

“… like a runway model!”

“Jaw-dropping!”

“Magnifique!”

They showered her with compliments, but it only made Bonnie feel more at unease. She didn’t want to be objectified this way.

“There is one more thing we have to give you,” Juliette added.

Bonnie looked away from the mirror and met Juliette’s gaze; she opened a black velvet box, revealing a pair of diamond encrusted studs. They glistened beautifully in the light, and right beneath them was a flashy display of diamond bracelet.

“These are from Master Malachai.” Juliette smiled. “He would like you to wear them at the party tonight.”

Bonnie hated how everyone called him “master,” but there was no point in trying to convince them to stop. Everyone was compelled. He’d taken her away from her life in Mystic Falls only to bring her halfway across the globe to live out a twisted fantasy that she wanted no part of.

Without a choice, she fastened the diamond earrings on her earlobes and allowed Eliza to fasten the bracelet around her left wrist.

“Now your outfit is complete!” Juliette exclaimed.

“You are simply a vision, Madame!”

“Master Malachai will be so pleased!”

For the past hour, music had been blasting throughout the mansion, which meant that the party guests had arrived and were still arriving.

 _Who could he possibly know in this country to host such an extravagant party?_ Bonnie could only conclude that Kai was a bit of a “Gatsby” in the making. All the guests that would attend tonight’s event would surely be strangers he had most likely compelled.

_Did he plan this sooner?_

Eliza glanced at her wristwatch. “It’s time!”

The twins walked toward the double doors and opened it for Bonnie.

“He will be waiting for you.” Juliette winked.

“You won’t be attending?” Bonnie said to them.

“Our job is _fini,_ ” Eliza replied.

Bonnie’s six inch heels echoed behind her as she walked toward the door. Before she stepped through the threshold, she thanked her talented personal stylists for the hours they spent in “dolling her up.” It was impossible to be mad at them when they were merely victims of Kai’s compulsion.

~oOo~

_Away, away, away…_

With every step that Bonnie took down the winding staircase, her anxiety increased. She wasn’t sure what to expect that night. A creeping fog rolled in past her feet as she reached the last step.

“Well, _fuck… me…_ ”

Instantly, she whipped her head around and noticed that Kai had been waiting for her. He was leaning against the balustrade, dressed formally—all in black. A few buttons were undone at his collar, revealing a glimpse of his muscled chest. He looked attractive enough to unleash a swarm of butterflies in Bonnie’s stomach.

“I thought I told you that I needed space,” she boldly expressed, straightening her posture when he stepped closer to her.

“Three days was enough. You should be grateful.” Kai simpered darkly. “I could’ve easily ignored your request.”

Bonnie frowned and held her breath when she thought he was going to kiss her.

“Relax,” he whispered in her ear. “I won’t touch you tonight.” He slid his hands into his pockets. “Not until you make the first move.”

Their eyes locked for a brief moment, and all Bonnie could do was keep her mind from unravelling. Everything in his gaze was radiating dark, sexual energy.

“Follow me,” he said, walking in front of her.

~oOo~

November 16, 1996                           

12:23 AM

_It’s been ten days since Bonnie has been in my care. I’m grateful for Sheila’s help in raising her. It breaks my heart to know that my little girl will grow up without a mother, never knowing who she really is. I’ve always been in love with Nora. But she made her choice when she chose to stay with Joshua. I know she never really loved him. It was an arranged marriage. She risked her life by being with me… and now, all I am left with is the product of our love._

_I must protect our daughter. She can never discover the truth. She can never learn that she is the long lost twin of the last generation of the Gemini blood line. Sheila told me they named the boy Malachai. DNA tests proved that he belongs to Joshua. I can’t imagine what I would have done if he killed my precious baby girl. I have to try my best to give her a normal life—it’s her only chance. The further I keep her away from the world of the supernatural, the safer she will be._

_I don’t care for the boy. For all I know he will grow up to become exactly like his father: power hungry. My entire focus now is on Bonnie, making sure that she grows up happy, healthy, and loved. She doesn’t need to know the truth. She will never learn that she is a direct descendent of the cursed Gemini bloodline._

The dust around Rudy Hopkins’ journal flew in the air when it was quickly closed shut. A man with a black goatee walked out of a guarded room inside Mystic Bank. Rudy had safely locked his journal away inside a safety deposit box, so that it could never fall in the wrong hands. But now that the Illustratum Seven had acquired it, Bonnie’s world was about to come crashing down.

Kai’s secret was about to become exposed, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Keep in mind this is an AU fanfic, so timelines are different, ages, past experiences, etc. Both Kai and Bonnie are twenty-one, and when they got stuck in the prison world, it wasn't in 1994.
> 
> Music Inspired:
> 
> FKA twigs - In Time

 

* * *

A wave of nostalgia flooded Bonnie's consciousness as she entered the party atmosphere. It was much like the Salvatore boarding house: full of antique furniture, dark wood flooring, and high ceilings. It was spacious enough to easily fit two hundred people inside.

The guests were mingling with drinks in hand, while a portion of the dancefloor was packed with people.

Kai grabbed two glasses of champagne when a caterer came by. He handed a glass over to Bonnie and smiled.

"Who are all these people?"

"My victims." He grinned.

"I should've known." She shot him a dirty look. "Stupid question."

Kai couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why did you compel them?"

"Because"—he sipped his champagne—"every single one of them belongs to a _special_ kind of VIP list. Well… _almost_ all of them."

Bonnie frowned. "I'm confused."

"Don't you worry about a thing—for now, at least. Drink up! Enjoy yourself! I put all of this together for you: _my guest of honor_."

She couldn't trust him. She knew he was up to something, and whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, and no one appeared to be in danger. But that was simply an illusion.

Everything quickly took a turn for the worst when she saw Kai stride toward a blonde in a red dress. She was talking to a man who Bonnie assumed was her boyfriend. Kai moved behind the young woman, tilted her neck to the side and fed on her while the man continued to carry on their conversation as if nothing was happening.

After thirty seconds of witnessing the horror, she watched him abandon the blonde and make his way through the crowd to feed on eight other unsuspecting victims. No one screamed; no one showed any sort of reaction to what he was doing. He had compelled them. Every single one of them.

 _You had sex with a psychopath, and you_ enjoyed _it,_ Bonnie's conscience whispered. She felt sick to her stomach.

By the time Kai returned, there was noticeable blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away with his thumb and licked it off with a wicked grin.

" _That_ ," he began, "was thoroughly satisfying."

The anger in Bonnie's eyes was visible as she shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"We don't share the same diet, babe. I'm surprised you've forgotten!" He laughed.

"You make me sick!"

"You weren't complaining when I was fucking the fuck out of you three days ago…"

The shame was instantaneous as it crept up on her. She felt she had no other choice but to turn her back to him.

"Look around you," Kai said. "Bodies haven't dropped. I just fed on a bit of their blood."

"These are _people,_ Kai!" She faced him with burning fury in her eyes. "They're not blood bags!"

The Gemini hybrid paused and stole a moment to study her inquisitively. He smiled when he realized she didn't like the way he was scrutinizing her. Taking a change in direction, he stepped behind his sister and whispered in her ear, "You see that man over there?" Kai pointed in the distance. "The overweight baldy talking to the redhead… see him?"

"Yes. What are you getting at?"

"He's a French elite."

"And why am I supposed to care?"

"Because he's one of the ruling elites in the biggest underground pedophile ring in Europe."

Bonnie could hardly believe it. "You're lying."

"I suspected you'd say that." Kai reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He pressed play on a video file and handed the phone to her so she could see for herself. What she saw was beyond disturbing—beyond description.

"They host masquerades every month… Russia, Italy, Holland, Germany—the list goes on," he informed her. "The children you see on that surveillance tape are underage sex slaves."

She was shaking with mixed emotions: rage, agony, sadness, and trauma, all overlapping one another. Bonnie's beautiful eyes began to mist in tears.

"Why are you showing this to me?" Her voice sounded shaky. Something was surfacing from her subconscious mind. "Why!?"

"Because all these guests I've invited here tonight are bad people, Bonnie. Corrupted politicians, shadow pedophiles among the elites who are proactive in the dark world of human trafficking and prostitution of minors. Yes, it takes hundreds of people to operate these businesses. You see that blonde over there? The one with the ruby necklace and black dress… she's the wife of a fashion designer here in Paris. She also operates underground brothels in Thailand and Cambodia. All the girls who are sold as prostitutes are under the age of ten. Do you know how many Americans fly in to visit these places?"

He swiped through some files on his phone and produced some disturbingly graphic images that proved what he'd shared was nothing but the truth.

"No one is leaving this mansion alive," Kai firmly stated. "You called me heartless… you're surrounded by evil tonight, babe. Justice must be served, and I'm doing it in your honor."

"How did you get all this footage?"

"I told you," he said. "I've been planning all of this for months. You know how powerful I am. I can easily get what I want with hardly any effort. Gathering evidence to prove my case to you was simple. The next step's gonna be the true challenge."

"If you actually cared about those children you would go to the police with this."

He laughed sardonically. " _The police_? Wake up, dollface. Authorities are just as corrupt as the governments that employ them; they're both in bed together—one sick fucking affair. If you want real justice, you need to take matters into your own hands. Trust me when I say the world will be a better place without these people living in it."

"I don't understand why you're telling me all this! I can't stay here another second! I'm gonna be sick!"

Bonnie turned to walk away, but Kai used his powers to stop her. She was frozen in place. Her heart kept hammering away in her chest as he closed the distance between them, making sure to refrain from touching her.

"Don't you want justice, Bonnie?"

She slowly looked in his direction and stared right through him, connecting all the dots in the process. "You know, don't you?"

He softened his eyes with compassion.

"How did you find out?" she asked. Fresh hot tears began to streak down her face and ruin her foundation. "How did you find out, Kai!"

"I psychically tapped into your past when you were stuck in the prison world with me. I was able to do it every time you went to sleep. It wasn't your—"

She slapped him across the face, trembling with rage. "How could you? How could you violate my privacy like that?"

"It wasn't your fault, Bonnie!"

There was so much pain and anguish in her eyes. No one knew how badly her soul was haunted by memories she wished she could forget.

Although she had officially "touched him first," Kai did not reach out to hold her. As badly as he wanted to, he resisted the impulse.

"This is your chance for revenge, Bonnie. It's your chance at justice."

"NO!"

He pulled out a jeweled blade from his pocket and held it in both palms before her. "This is a family heirloom. Think of it as the ultimate relic full of dark magic. All you have to do is kill that man I pointed out to you earlier… Plunging evil into the heart of evil. You do this, and all your powers will be restored."

"At the cost of my soul burning in hell? For all eternity? No! I won't do it! I can't!"

"That's where you're wrong. I—"

"Why do you want to help me? How can you trust that I won't attempt to kill you afterwards?"

"Because I care enough about you to understand the way you've been suffering in silence all your life. I care enough to put my faith and life in your hands… enough to want you to be my equal."

"I can't trust a word that comes out of your mouth, Kai. You don't know me. Don't you dare pretend as if you do!"

"Bonnie—"

"You can all go to hell for all I care! I'm leaving! I'm done with these games! I'm done with your lies!"

She turned away from him, seething in anger as her tears kept spilling. Her mind was clouded with painful memories; memories of her stolen childhood…

 _He_ never protected her… _He_ was never around enough to realize what was happening… The man next door… That charismatic smile… those big hands… _Would you like some candy, sweetheart? I bet I've got all your favorites inside… My, what a beautiful skirt you have on today… Come sit on my lap…_

She felt like she couldn't breathe. She wanted to die and not remember the man who stole her innocence… the man who got away "scot-free."

 _It wasn't your fault, Bonnie,_ Kai's voice echoed into her clouded consciousness as she reached the foyer. Like a desperate soul on the run, she opened the doors and stepped outside, holding her stomach while she choked up on tears.

_It wasn't… your… fault…_

Bonnie understood his desire for wanting the entire world to burn in flames. Deep down, she desired it, too. She was just too ashamed to admit it.

In that moment of shame, trauma, and agony, she finally realized why she was so attracted to Kai. His darkness caressed an even greater darkness that was raging inside of her: a darkness she had suppressed for twenty-one years because she feared she would lose her humanity if she let it out.

The pendulum kept swinging and swinging as she stood in the warm night air and contemplated a decision that would change her life forever. Whatever the consequences, whatever the price, she was ready to pay it in blood as she turned around and retraced her steps with focused intent.

 _Click, click, click, click,_ her heels echoed behind her with measured speed as she maneuvered past a crowd and marched straight up to Kai.

He hadn't moved. It seemed as if he'd been waiting for her all along, knowing she would come—which explained why the blade was still resting in his palm.

Without a single glance or verbal exchange, Bonnie grabbed the six-inch dagger, walked right up to the heavy-set man Kai had pointed out earlier, and slashed his throat open. Spurts of blood gushed out of his neck like crimson projectiles, as he gargled gushes of blood and slumped down to the floor.

She towered above him and watched him die with great satisfaction, while his blood squirted onto her face and dress. No one screamed. No one ran.

As soon as the man took his last breath, an invisible force pushed its way into the room, causing all the windows and glass-wear to break. It made its way into Bonnie's body as her hair blew around her face. She was channeling her powers back… except something was different. She felt more powerful—much more powerful than before. Bonnie closed her eyes and clenched her fists while she chanted something in Latin. Within seconds, heart organs were pulled out of every human chest and flew all over the place as blood splashed against the walls and floors like crimson paint. Every single body in that room had dropped to the floor… _dead._

There was nothing but dead silence as the Gemini descendent inspected the damage around her. An unbearable weight was finally lifted off her chest. For the first time in her life she felt liberated. Vindication, retribution, and justice: it was everything Kai had given to her that night; everything her father and the American justice system had failed to give her.

When she turned around, she saw him pushing back bodies with his powers to clear the way as he walked toward her. He wore no grin this time; no smug smile or sarcastic remark. All he did was drop to his knees with his arms wide open.

"You've got your chance now, Bonnie. I won't fight you or resist. I know you think I'm twisted and fucked up beyond repair, but I know for a fact that you felt that same thing I felt the first time I laid eyes on you. Opposites attract."

Kai stared up at her sullen face.

"I _care_ about your pain," he continued. "I _care_ about your suffering. You think I'm a bad guy, but there are plenty of evil people out there who wear a mask of piety… They get away with everything… they walk away scot-free! We can change that, Bonnie. I presented you with an opportunity tonight, and you took justice in your own hands. It felt good didn't it? Imagine feeling that every day of your life without any guilt… no remorse." He paused and desperately tried to find a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"I know it was selfish of me to take you away from your life with my ultimatums. But if this doesn't prove it, I don't know how else to convince you that I'm in love with you." He paused and tried to read her thoughts. It wasn't working.

"Put me out of my misery if you can't trust in what I've said to you. Stake me straight through the heart with that blade and end my life forever. If you don't feel a thing for me—nothing at all… then just do it."

Shattered glass crunched beneath Bonnie's shoes as she stepped forward. The bloodied dagger quivered in her hand as she slowly raised it.

Kai didn't flinch—not once; nor did his gaze ever leave her face for a second.

"Do it," he said. "Kill me. I'd die happy knowing I gave you something."

Her hand kept trembling as tears filled her eyes. A whirlwind of pain swept her heart and consumed it in darkness. She didn't have to pretend anymore. She didn't have to pretend like she wasn't broken.

" _Kill me,"_ Kai whispered, closing his eyes.

The tide was turning, and the make-belief castle that Bonnie had created in her mind suddenly crumbled on the shore. Everything she had built up was destroyed. She saw herself emerging from the rubble, dressed in black: a gown fit for a goddess, with a fire in her soul. He was there, waiting for her… her dark knight.

Something hit the floor. When Kai opened his eyes, he noticed that the blade was no longer in Bonnie's hand. Her face was flooded with tears that kept pouring while he got to his feet with caution.

When he was finally at eye level with his sister, she did the unthinkable and slowly raised her hands to reach for his face. The stereo system that had died out moments ago, switched on again.

"Bonnie," he whispered.

But she simply shook her head and stifled her sobs before she completely surrendered to him with a kiss; a kiss that was sealed with love, beauty, passion, and pain… all amidst a blood parade.

_Stay with me in this…_

_In time…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspired:
> 
> FKA Twigs- Papi Pacify

 

* * *

She left it all behind. Everything that made her who she was; her painful past… she left it inside that burning mansion alongside those bloodied bodies. Red hot flames danced in her glistening eyes as she witnessed beautiful destruction.

A warm hand slipped into hers, pulling her back to reality.

"It's time to go, baby."

~oOo~

 

They left the chateau burning in a blaze of fire, never to return. Soon it would be nothing but ash. Throughout the car ride into the city, the only thing Bonnie could think about was how she felt like a different person. She had killed people. Not one, not two, _hundreds_ of people. They couldn't have all been deserving of death, yet she killed them, nevertheless like a ruthless executioner. She was a murderer now, just like Kai.

He let the stereo play in the background while he drove. Bonnie was thankful for that, because she didn't want to talk—not with words, at least. Her transformation was complete and there was no turning back.

 

~oOo~

_His body is flawless. His body is perfect. His body is mine._

She breathed out her pleasure as she opened herself to him like a blossoming rose. He was deep into her, watching every hint of ecstasy on her face while he kept a slow rhythm. All he cared about in that moment was taking her to the highest peak of pleasure.

This time it was different; this time there was no struggle. It was complete submission. She _wanted_ him inside of her, everything that he was. Everything that she _thought_ he was.

Their bodies remained tangled between the hotel bedsheets while they engaged in their torrid lovemaking.

He groaned, she sighed; he breathed, she cried… It was a rhythmic melody of passion. Their demons had embraced each other and never wanted to let go. Their sex was slow burning. Kai didn't just "fuck" her this time; he made love to her… sweet, unforgettable love.

 

~oOo~

The following morning, Bonnie woke up to find herself alone in bed. But there was a long stem rose and a note on the pillow where Kai had slept:

_Stepped out._

_Be back soon._

_-K_

She smiled to herself and sniffed the rose before she got out of bed to shower.

 

~oOo~

By the time she walked out of the bathroom, she heard someone knocking on the door.

_That's weird. I didn't order room service._

Dressed in a terrycloth robe, she answered the door. No one was there. But there _was_ a package left on the ground.

 _Another romantic gesture?_ Bonnie thought, closing the door and bringing the parcel inside. Her name was on it with no return address or indication of whom it was from. It was wrapped in simple brown wrapping—nothing fancy.

As she sat on the bed, she opened the package and noticed that it was a thick leather bound journal. Curiously, she leafed through it and saw that it was already full of handwriting… her father's handwriting.

A golden ribbon was tucked away in the middle of the journal. She quickly found the page that had been "bookmarked" and began to read:

_November 16, 1996_

_12:23 AM_

It's been ten days […] _I don't care for the boy. For all I know he will grow up to become exactly like his father: power hungry. My entire focus now is on Bonnie, making sure that she grows up happy, healthy, and loved. She doesn't need to know the truth. She will never learn that she is a direct descendent of the cursed Gemini bloodline._

Bonnie's hands began to tremble at the horrifying realization, as her entire world came crashing down…down…down.

"Oh God…" She stood up, pacing in a frenzy. " _Oh God-oh God-oh God-oh God_ …" She began to panic, which quickly turned into a full-fledged attack.

"This can't… can't be…" She touched her father's journal and used her powers to channel his memory.

He had been sitting at his desk with pen in hand, twenty-one years ago when he wrote this. She saw him clear as day.

"No!" Bonnie cried. "How could he? How could he!" She felt so betrayed as she rushed into the bathroom and reached the toilet before puking all over the place.

_This entire time you've been sleeping with your brother. You're disgusting. Kill yourself._

After vomiting until there was nothing left, she flushed the toilet and cowered to the floor, wailing in shame. The hot sting of deception had pierced her heart. Kai had manipulated her.

 _There was no way you could have known,_ another voice comforted her. _It wasn't your fault._

_You should have listened to Grams._

_They kept this secret from you! It's not your fault!_

_You still want to fuck him. You still want him_ inside _you…_

_You need to get away from him, Bonnie. Get away before it's too late._

_It's already too late. You're Hell spawn. Just like your brother._

The voices kept harassing her as she lay on the floor like the shattered mess that she was. She had sinned beyond redemption. It was too late to repent. She couldn't turn back the clock and there was no way she could survive this deception knowing the truth about what they'd done together. The walls were closing in on Bonnie and there was no way out.

"I should have done this a long time ago."

~oOo~

Kai was in a great mood by the time he returned to their five-star suite. He'd gone out to plan a few things for the day to surprise Bonnie.

"Hey, beautiful!" he called out. "I'm back!"

When she didn't respond, he went through the spacious suite, checking the terrace to see if she was there.

"Bonnie?"

Kai stepped back inside and noticed something on the bed. He gravitated toward the object and went completely pale when he read what was inside.

_Drip, drip, drip…_

The sound was coming from the master bath. He rushed toward the threshold at vamp-speed, but what he found left him in pieces.

Submerged in a tub full of bloody water, she lay there, lifeless, bleeding from the wrists.

"Bonnie! No! NO!"

Her heart was still faintly beating as he cradled her body out of the tub and quickly got her on the bed.

Black spider veins spread around his cheekbones when he punctured his wrist with his fangs and forced the trickling blood into her mouth. Kai kept praying to a God that he didn't believe in. He silently prayed she'd be strong enough to consume his life force and come back to him.

"Come on!" he desperately cried. "Drink, Bonnie! God _fucking_ dammit!"

She'd lost a lot of blood, but he'd miraculously managed to stop the bleeding, which meant that his blood was healing her.

"Stay with me… stay with me, baby…"

His words faded into the darkness she had escaped to and pulled her back from crossing the shadowed underworld.


	14. Chapter 14

Music inspired:

Synthetic Epiphany ft CoMa - _Volition_

* * *

_Jump. Jump, Bonnie._

She stood at the edge of a cliff, peering at the dark waters below as the wind danced with the hem of her dress. Powerful waves crashed against the rocks beneath the bluff. He was coming for her. There was nowhere else to run.

 _Jump…_ that same voice whispered.

She stepped off the cliff and began to freefall, plummeting to certain death when suddenly, Bonnie opened her eyes.

Reality seemed distorted as she squinted from the blinding light that had bathed the room.

When she was finally able to sit up, she scanned her surroundings and realized that she had been sleeping in a lavish bedroom that she didn't recognize.

 _Where am I?_ Bonnie wondered as she tried to remember everything that had happened prior to finding herself in unfamiliar territory.

Everything seemed blurry in her mind. She desperately tried to file through her memory. Unfortunately, everything came flooding back to her as soon as she saw _him._

"You're awake," Kai said, cautiously walking toward her.

Something was raging inside of her. She remembered. She remembered the way he had manipulated her; the way he had deceived her. Bonnie remembered the truth.

"Stay away from me!" She held her hand out in front of her and tried to set him on fire as she focused her energy. But it didn't work.

Kai looked as if he had been stabbed in the chest by her hostility. "You lost your powers when you bled out," he said.

She closed her eyes and tried again. Nothing. No matter how hard she tried to channel her magic, she discovered he wasn't lying.

"Bonnie—"

"Don't come any closer!" she cried. "Don't!"

"Please, just let me talk to you," he calmly voiced, knowing that she was extremely volatile.

"You lied to me! You knew all this time and you didn't tell me!" She broke down in tears. "You… you let me sleep with you." The words escaped her as soft as a whisper; she was too ashamed to say them out loud. Her conscience was badly wounded and all she could feel was self-loathing hatred.

"Bonnie," Kai softened his tone. "I love you."

"Shut up!"

"I hid the truth from you, but I didn't lie."

"You were never going to tell me," she raged through her tears. "I never should've trusted you!"

"I know you're angry at me, but deep down you know that what you and I have is special."

"You are _sick,_ Kai! All you've done is infect me with your sickness!" She uselessly wiped her tears away. "You never should've saved me."

"Don't say that."

"You should've let me die!"

"Never!"

"The only reason you are standing right now is because I don't have any magic to kill you. If I could, I'd end us both."

He kept moving closer to her until he was close enough to pull her into his arms.

"No!" Bonnie screamed. "Don't you touch me! Don't you fucking touch me!" She pushed and shoved him, slapping at his chest every time he tried to envelope her in the safety of his arms. "I hate you! I hate you so much!" Bonnie had reached her breaking point as she fell to the floor and cried her heart out. "Please kill me." She cried uncontrollably. "Please, if you love me… let me die."

Tears were stinging his eyes as he struggled to hold them back. Witnessing her agony felt like a hundred daggers to his chest. Kai never wanted to hurt her like this. Bonnie had always been so strong and resilient. He never imagined that she'd ever beg him for death.

"Do I repulse you that much?" he finally said.

She rolled on her side, away from his line of sight while crying inconsolably.

"You don't have to feel ashamed of what we have, Bonnie. Rules don't apply to supernatural freaks like you and me. You think you're like everyone else? You're not. You never were and never will be."

Slowly and carefully, he lay down beside her and reached around her waist.

"I won't let you suffer in silence," Kai said. "I won't let you do this to yourself."

" _You_ did this to me." She whimpered, unbothered by his touch.

"Our parents did this to us. We don't have to be victims. Not anymore."

"Why did you seduce me?" She sobbed. "Why did you ignite something that was sure to drag me to Hell forever?"

"Because I'm selfishly in love with you… because from the first moment I realized who you are, I knew I could never love you like a sibling. I wanted you—all of you to myself. I won't apologize for that because if I do, it would be a lie."

"You're the most selfish person I know."

Several minutes went by as she continued to cry. It was pain, trauma, shame, and anger, all mixed together.

He hugged her closer to his body and wiped her tears away when she finally started to calm down.

"You have no idea what I've gone through without you," Kai admitted. "No one's ever loved me, Bonnie. Not even my own family. Our mother was murdered before I could even develop a memory with her. My father hated me—banished me. You're all I have now. I can't lose you. I _won't_."

She lay in a cationic state while tears rolled down her cheeks.

 _I wish I was numb,_ Bonnie thought. _I wish I could turn it off—all my feelings... everything… like a switch._ But she couldn't. All she could feel in that moment was empathy. Knowing that she was connected to him by blood changed every dynamic in their relationship.

"I'll take the blame for everything," he expressed. "Hate me. Be angry at me for as long as you like, but please… please don't leave me."

She could sense the vulnerability in his quivering voice and it pained her inside. She was his kryptonite. All this time she had been his ultimate weakness and she didn't even know it. Such a Shakespearian tragedy her love life turned out to be.

~oOo~

A full hour had passed since their argument, and the Gemini twins were still lying on the floor in the exact same position: spooning. Bonnie hadn't moved; she just couldn't. She had no strength to. All that crying had exhausted her.

Thunder rolled in the distance as she fixed her gaze on a flock of cooing pigeons on the balcony. They immediately took flight when the storm got closer. Desperately, she wished she could fly away with them. She wished so badly that she would wake up and learn that everything that had happened in her life had only been a nightmare: no stolen childhood, no witches, no vampires… all a nightmare. She'd wake up and discover that she was someone entirely different, with a completely different life. But that was just wishful thinking. Bonnie had to face the music. She had to accept her reality.

Beneath her scorn, anguish, and resentment, she believed her brother loved her in his own twisted way. What scared her the most was knowing that his love could destroy her. In many ways, it already had.


	15. Chapter 15

Music Inspired:

Abel Korzeniowski- _Everyone Likes Oranges_

* * *

BONNIE

Numb. It was all I could feel when I woke up and found myself in the same bedroom I had woken up in, except I wasn't passed out on the floor, I was in bed. At some point Kai must have carried me. The faint echo of classical music caught my attention as I turned toward the source of the sound. The terrace doors were wide open. I saw him standing there, gazing at the night sky.

_This man is my brother… my half-brother._

It seemed impossible to believe, but my father had confirmed the truth. Kai and I were bonded by blood. I only wished I had discovered this truth much sooner.

Careful not to make a sound, I shifted out of bed.

"You're awake," Kai said.

I looked in his direction and noticed that he was still looking out at the city.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he added. "The way those strings just calm the storm inside… soul riveting…"

"Where are we?" I asked, pausing at the threshold.

"I didn't want you waking up in a hotel suite that was bathed in blood… _your_ blood, so I brought you here."

I remembered slitting my wrists. I remembered the way the water in the tub turned crimson red.

Kai finally faced me, and I died a bit inside when I met his gaze.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, you know. Come closer."

"I'd rather not."

He looked as if I had hurt him.

"Don't push me away, Bonnie."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to feel. The numbness that I felt was fading away.

"Do you have any idea how much it kills me to see you like this? You tried to kill yourself for fucks sake."

Tears were blurring my vision as I averted my gaze.

"I meant everything I said to you earlier," he admitted, stepping toward me.

I wasn't sure if it was the music that was moving me to tears, or his presence that made my heart shudder to life.

"As much as you resent me right now, you can't deny the way I make you feel."

I didn't want to look at him. I _refused_ to look at him. But as soon as he closed the distance between us and reached for my hand, I knew it was impossible to avoid his penetrating stare.

"Bonnie," he whispered.

Foolishly, I stared into his gleaming blue eyes and fell under his spell.

"I'll never abandon you," Kai said. "You don't have to sacrifice anymore—not for me, not for anyone."

My face was wet with tears and I wished to God I could stop.

"You're so fucking beautiful." He brushed his thumb across my cheek. "Even when you cry."

I was trying so hard to welcome the anger inside, but I couldn't feel it. In that moment, all I wanted was comfort.

Kai took my hand and led me to the railing of the balcony. I could see musicians playing violins, cellos, and flutes next to a pianist near a fountain below. The musical score was just so beautiful.

As I closed my eyes to clear my head, I felt his arms around me, holding me from behind. I should've turned around and pushed him away. I should've just thrown myself off that balcony… but I didn't. The truth was right in front of me. All I had to do was look in the mirror and see it, to _truly_ embrace the person that I was inside. I had been hiding—masking who I was through the years because I was so afraid to acknowledge the person that I'd buried deep, _deep,_ into my subconscious.

Something was always raging in my soul. Now that I was face to face with my other half, I wanted to hate him. He made my entire body tremble at his touch and I felt so ashamed because I didn't want to feel this way about my brother.

_Who am I without my morality?_

His lips brushed against my neck.

"Kai," I breathed.

"You're mine now, Bonnie." He tightened his grip around my waist as he left a trail of kisses on my skin.

I couldn't stop him.

 _You don't want to stop him,_ a voice whispered in my head.

I was so overwhelmed by everything: accepting his darkness, acknowledging my feelings for him, learning the truth about us… it was all too much. And yet, I couldn't find the strength to stop his hands from tracing every curve on my body.

Unable to resist, I set fire to my conscience when I turned around and let him kiss me. The flames were brilliantly burning in the darkness: one giant metaphor for my life. It was too late to turn back the clock. The damage was done.

I kissed him with everything I had, knowing it would be the last time I would ever let his lips touch mine. As badly as I wanted Kai to carry me to bed and make love to me, I couldn't do it. I couldn't become what he wanted me to become.

"I can't sleep with you," I said, pulling back for breath.

"I wasn't expecting you to."

" _Ever._ "

He seemed to study me for a moment, upset at my decision.

"Why are you doing this to us?"

"I'm not like you, Kai."

"But you _are_ and you know it."

"I'm tired of arguing. Please, just take me home. I don't want to be here anymore. I miss my friends. I miss my family."

" _I_ am your family."

" _You_ are my deranged Gemini brother!" I walked past him and paced the room in frustration. "You're making me lose my mind! I don't even know who I am anymore!"

"All this because we slept together? Why are you tormenting yourself?"

"We're siblings! How the hell can you be okay with that?"

"We weren't raised together!"

"I don't care! I've already committed the biggest sin by sleeping with you—more than once!"

"Get off your high horse, Bonnie!"

"You clearly don't love me enough to put sex aside in our relationship."

"Don't you fucking turn the tables around on me. I won't allow you to make me feel like an asshole for being attracted to you."

"I'm your sister!"

" _And look at all the fucks I give_!" He spread his arms and smiled sardonically.

I was speechless and felt so defeated.

"You want to go back to Mystic Falls?" Kai said. "I'll take you back to that boring town, but on one condition."

I waited, impatiently.

"You have to live with me."

"What!? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"I can't tell my friends about us. I won't!"

"You don't have to. All I ask is that you move in with me."

* * *

 


	16. Chapter 16

_RomeoMustDie:_ In this fanfic, Kole Mikaelson is alive and he has a complicated romantic history with Bonnie.

A friend of mine created a blog for this fanfic on tumblr. The link is on my profile page [on fanfiction.net] if you'd like to check it out, or just search up **the-gemini-bastard** on tumblr.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been one week on the mark since I returned to Mystic Falls… with Kai… my brother. I still can't wrap my mind around that fact. Although I had agreed to his conditions, I still haven't moved in with him yet. I don't know how I'm going to explain my living situation to my friends. I can't just ignore everyone. It's bad enough that I had to lie to them about where I went. If they find out that I've shacked up with a supernatural psycho…sigh… I don't even want to think about it. I'm already living a double life by keeping my blood relation to Kai a secret—not to mention the fact that I'm a Gemini descendent._

_I wish I had someone to talk to. My head's a mess and I'm pretty sure I need therapy. Maybe that's what I should do: find a good therapist, but I feel so ashamed about what happened between me and Kai. What am I going to say to the shrink? "Um, yeah… my brother is half vampire and half warlock… we also slept together…" Ugh! It makes me cringe. There's no way I can open up to anyone. I'll have to go it alone like I always do in life._

Bonnie shut her diary and took a deep breath. She was lying on her bed in her old bedroom, wearing nothing but a crop top and shorts. Her father's death had been hard on her, but she'd gotten used to living alone. As she got up to head downstairs, she was startled when she opened the door.

"Jesus, Kai! How long have you been standing there?"

He pushed his weight off the wall and smiled. "I was in the neighborhood, so I decided I'd check up on my little sis."

"Little? We're twins."

"I was born first, therefore I'm older."

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she walked past him.

He followed her to the kitchen and watched her like a hawk as she got a glass of water.

"Are you planning to stalk me everyday now?"

"We had an agreement."

"Which I agreed to."

"Then why the hell are you still living in your father's house?"

"I need to figure out what I'm going to tell all my friends."

"How about the truth?" Kai hovered closer to her.

"Absolutely not! I told you I can't tell them about us."

"Which part? The part where I fucked your brains out? Or are you referring to our blood relations?" He grinned when he noticed her blush.

"Stop it, Kai."

"Stop what?" He folded his arms in his chest.

"Stop patronizing me."

"That's not what I'm doing."

"Why are you even here!?"

"I thought I'd already answered that question."

She hated feeling the sexual tension between them; it was so palpable, and she was certain he could pick up on it.

"If you haven't heard already," Kai began, "a little birdy told me that a certain Original's in town."

Bonnie looked confused.

"Kole Mikaelson. That ring a bell?"

_Oh my god…_

"Yeah…" He snickered under his breath. "I thought you might react that way."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's so obvious you hold a torch for the guy. I saw it in your expression as soon as I mentioned his name. Now it makes sense. You must have a thing for psychopaths, Bonnie."

"You're insane, Kai. I never dated Kole."

"Ah, but you would have. I mean—wasn't he supposed to take you to prom? The _big bad vampy_ all reformed for his lady love. He stood you up and skipped town."

A look of shock washed over her face. "How… how do you know all this?"

"You keep forgetting how I invaded your mind when you were stuck in that prison world with me. Fuck… that asshole was all you could think about for months. Three years and you _still_ couldn't get him out of your head."

"I was a stupid teenager then, and he had manipulated me… just like you," she said with contempt.

Kai suddenly moved around the counter in a flash and stood right in front of her. She gasped and took a step back, but it was no use because he trapped her against the countertop.

With nothing but burning hostility in his eyes, he iced his tone and slowly said, "Don't… _ever_ … compare me to him. Do you understand?"

"You're a monster."

A crooked grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I may be a lot of things, Bonnie Bennett, but I'm _your_ monster."

Before she could respond she was pulled against his body and felt his lips crushing hers. Instinctively, she pushed him away, though it was a useless effort. He was forcing her into submission with his sinfully euphoric kiss.

_I can't let this happen. I can't let this happen again._

His hands were all over her now, tracing the arch of her shapely bottom and squeezing the firmness. When he finally withdrew, he laughed as she pushed him aggressively and went off on an angry tirade.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you control yourself?"

"Apparently, I can't, lil' sis."

"Stop calling me that!"

His eyes cascaded to her breasts.

"Your nipples are hard."

"Okay, you know what? You need to leave, _right now_."

"Don't punish me for stating the obvious. You know I have no filter."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to her front door. "I want you to leave." Bonnie opened the door and waited for her brother to walk out.

"You've got until tomorrow to pack up." Kai reached into his pocket and handed her a key. "If I don't see you walk through my door, this entire town will be massacred after midnight—and don't think I won't do it."

"You don't need to threaten me just because Kole's in town."

"You moving in with me has nothing to do with him."

"It doesn't?" she sounded unconvinced. "Is that why you took me to Paris? Because Kole was in Mystic Falls and you knew?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "You know that's not the reason."

"I don't know anything anymore. I'm just your puppet now."

"I prefer sex doll."

"Get out!"

"Look, don't act like he doesn't want you back."

"He never had me to begin with!"

She watched him turn around and walk down the steps before hollered, "Till midnight, Bonnie!"


	17. Chapter 17

It was madness: an illicit desire that had driven him to the brink of _melan_ — _cholic_ —madness. Something dark was rising and raging inside, vanquishing any redeeming quality that was left in Kai. Frankly, he was tired. He was sick of "softening his edges" for her. Compassion was revolting to him—it always had been.

 _So what_ if he had hurt her? So what if he had concealed the truth and manipulated her? Why should he torture himself for being true to who he was?

Right then, at that specific moment and time, the realization was enlightening; it was a defining moment for the heretic. It was time to embrace his selfish, psychotic nature. He was a monster: Hell spawn: Lucifer's son, incarnated. He'd inherited evil a long time ago, and he wore it _so well_ on that handsome face.

She hadn't shown up. She'd ignored his threat when he'd made himself _perfectly_ clear the night before. There were consequences to pay.

_What the fuck is it you're after? Redemption?_

No. He was the villain, after all. Villains don't seek redemption. They take. They destroy. They ravage. Nothing and no one was going to change who Kai Parker was—not even his sexy half-sibling. If she was testing him, she was going to be sorry. He wasn't going to allow her to purify his soul. What soul? His ambition had been to corrupt her, and that plan took an unexpected detour when he began to catch feelings.

_Fuck this, and fuck her._

He smashed his fist in the mirror and left his flat shortly after. There was only one thing on his mind: murder.

* * *

Blood rain: it was gloriously pouring all over his face as he siphoned synergy from the dark heart of hedonism. This was who he was: wild, selfish, reckless without remorse. He finished feeding on the last living body, satiating his hunger to the fullest capacity before the corpse dropped to the floor.

Bonnie was going to hate him even more for what he did that night… and the disturbing part was that he didn't care. Whatever effort he'd made to reconcile with her had completely backfired because Kai had self-sabotaged everything.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N from RomeoMustDie: Dear readers, as an author, I'd just like to say that I absolutely hate censorship. But I must warn you all that this chapter can be triggering. I do not condone or advocate rape. This is simply a work of fiction and is not intended to hurt or offend anyone. Personally, I was date raped at 17 by a man who was 10 years older than me and it was indeed a very traumatic experience. (Although irrelevant to this story and chapter), I wanted to provide some context about me as a person. However, when I write, I like to keep my authorial voice out of my work so that I prevent any biased opinions from influencing character development. I try to stay true to my characters and plot. So if anyone leaves me reviews saying I'm "advocating rape," do me a favor and fuck off. You don't know me as a person. No author should be judged on their morals based on the content they write. Kai is an antihero: a true antagonist, which means _most_ lines must be transgressed. I've tried to keep his character as "tame" as possible… but I feel like I'm only avoiding the true nature of his psychopathic personality.

With that said, this chapter is 18+. Please read with an open mind and understand that this is dark romance and taboo. If it's simply not your cup of tea, 'x' this window. Thanks. Enjoy the read, and I do apologize for my long hiatus.

Censorship is an author's worst enemy. Just look up articles on Judy Blume about the issue.

* * *

Music in Chapter:

_Jonathan Davis-I'm the One_

_Jonathan Davis- Silent Hill_

* * *

_Bleeding heart, broken soul_ … _burning in the flames of hatred._ A dark and ominous void was enshrouding Riverdale Drive as all the street lamps began to burn out one by one. The hybrid heretic took his time walking in the middle of the road toward Bonnie Bennett's house. A "little" unhinged and wickedly psychotic, a sinister grin was plastered on Kai Parker's face, as blood dripped down his chin. The bloody mess he'd left behind had placed him in post-euphoric bliss. He only had one thing on his mind: _sex._ Aggressive, violent sex. He was ready to jump off that cliff. He was ready for that point of no return.

As he narrowed down his sister's driveway, he stood in the darkness and looked up at her bedroom window. A thrilling rush of desire pulsed through immortal veins as he gazed up at her slender silhouette.

_Mine…_

Kai closed his eyes and channeled dark energies. All the electricity suddenly cut off down the block, including Bonnie's home. When he opened his eyes, he smiled satisfyingly before he made his way to her front door.

~oOo~

Panic and terror: it was all she could feel. The lights had gone out and Bonnie had no magic to illuminate the darkness. Wearing only a robe and panties, she fumbled out of her bedroom and carefully made her way downstairs to fetch some candles. As she turned down the hall to the kitchen, music began to blast from the mounted wall speakers inside her house. Jonathan Davis' dark lyrics were echoing all around her.

 _How is this happening?_ Bonnie thought. _The power is out._

_I'm the one looking down at you…_

_I'm the one who's there…_

Her heart beat violently in her chest as she tried to push through her fear. He was here; she could feel him in the darkness.

"Kai," she breathed, reaching out like a blind beggar. "Kai, you're scaring me!"

Insidious laughter accompanied the music in the background, sending chills down her spine.

"That's the point, Bon-Bon." Kai chuckled. " _I want you terrified._ Your blood will only be that much tastier."

She managed to make it to the kitchen and reached for the butcher knife.

"Do you know what you made me do tonight, little sis?"

Bonnie stayed silent and kept her back against a wall so he couldn't catch her off guard from behind.

"… You made me kill a lot of people tonight, Bonnie," he said in the iciest tone. "But I must confess… I enjoyed every second of it."

Tears began to fill her eyes as she clasped her hand over her quivering mouth.

"No point hiding from me. We both know how this night is going to end." His footsteps could be heard down the hall… headed straight towards the kitchen.

"I tried to be the good guy, Bon… wasn't really working out." He was patronizing her on purpose.

Bonnie slowly raised the knife and gripped it tightly while she stayed hidden from plain sight.

"Let's see… I ripped a couple hundred throats out this evening… decapitated several heads—kids included. I could never stand those obnoxious little fuckers. I mean, are people truly that stupid to continue populating this world when it's clearly gone to shit?" Kai laughed out loud. "Seriously… you wanna experience Hell on earth? Have kids! I was a Hell raiser from birth, and look how I turned out!" He continued to laugh deliriously as he got closer and closer to where Bonnie was hiding.

" _Oh, Bon-Bon_ … _come out, come out wherever you are_ …"

Fresh hot tears streaked down her face as she tried to hold her breath.

"My beautiful, Bonnie-boo… the things I'm gonna do to you…"

_I'm the one that hurts you.  
I'm the one who cares…_

As soon as Kai turned the corner, Bonnie made her first attempt to stab him and successfully pierced through his flesh with the blade.

"You really think you can injure me this way?" He smiled at her while pulling the knife out of his chest. "I hope you realize this only turns me on more."

"You're sick!" she screamed in terror and rage.

"Oh, I'm fully aware"—he pushed her against the wall—"I'm definitely one sick puppy." Kai ripped open her robe. "But you _love it._ Admit it."

She was powerless to defend herself as he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, pressing her back against the solid surface.

"Stop!" she cried out. "Stop, Kai!"

"NO!" he roared with viscous intent as he unfastened his belt with one hand and pulled down his fly. "I should've just taken what I wanted from you ages ago, you fucking cock tease."

" _Stop!_ " Bonnie used whatever left of her strength to push him off, but it was a futile effort. In a matter of seconds she felt something hard rip her apart from the inside as he forced his way inside of her. It was an intrusion; a violation she could never forgive as he fucked her in a maddened frenzy, taking every bit of her soul and plunging it in darkness.

" _Fuck!_ " Kai cursed, breathing heavily on her neck. Lost in lust, he continued to thrust his way inside of her. In his mind, he wasn't raping her; he was hate-fucking her.

"I… warned you…," he managed to say, pushing himself deeper into her. "You asked… for this…"

Bonnie wept through her secret pleasure and masked her clandestine desires. Her conscience was battling a moral dilemma, and yet her body was selfishly desperate for release. It was screaming, _Yes! Fuck me! Like that… harder… deeper… take me…destroy me… Burn me alive in all your sin and liberate me from guilt._

The darkest part of her nature was alive and well, heightening her pain and pleasure.

Kai licked her tears like a thirsty dog, lapping water from a bowl before he forced his lips onto hers. He let out a painful groan when she bit his bottom lip so hard that she drew blood.

His eyes were wild and drenched in lust as he stared back at his sister like a madman. "There's my girl!" He chuckled wickedly, using his powers to pin back her wrists against the wall.

"How could you do this to me?" Bonnie sobbed.

"Because you're _mine._ Your body belongs to _me,_ and I will do as I please." He lowered his face to her neck and sucked back her vulnerable flesh until he left a visible bruise along her jugular.

Bonnie gasped and shut her eyes. No one would come to her rescue. The monster from her nightmares was very real. He was inside of her, infecting her with the same disease that had robbed his mind of any trace of sanity.

An undeniable pressure was building at the pit of her stomach, regardless of how much she'd tried to ignore the pleasure from his violent thrusts. She saw herself at the edge of a bluff, happily willing to plummet into dark waters below.

"I'm gonna cum so hard in you," Kai whispered in her ear through jagged breaths. "You're close, aren't you?" He paused, welcoming his monstrous transformation as dark spider veins spread around his cheekbones. "You need this… just as much as I do."

An involuntary moan escaped Bonnie's lips as her body betrayed her mind and exploded in indescribable pleasure. She felt as if she was hovering between Heaven and Hell.

Kai yelled out one expletive after another as he selfishly worked his way to the edge of euphoria. His venomous fangs clamped down on her neck as he flooded her womb with incestuous seed. Crimson blood flowed down Bonnie's shoulder and arm. She felt him take every last drop of her resistance, narrowing in on her lifeforce. He drank from her in post coital bliss, as if she were a desert oasis.

The blood of all his victims was smeared all over her smooth mocha skin. Imprisoned by magic and enslaved by lust, all the blood was rushing down her arms as they remained pinned above her head by an invisible bind. Her heretic half-brother finally withdrew and watched the blood spurt out from her neck, splashing all over the wall and floor. It was gloriously grotesque, and only enticed him more as he licked her wound.

"I felt you come," Kai whispered. "You need my cock in you just as badly as I want to fuck that beautiful cunt of yours, day and night."

"Get…the fuck _… off of me_!"

"Not until I've finished." He smiled crookedly. "Can't you still feel it?" He throbbed inside of her, which only made her shudder in pleasure. Kai fondled her breasts and flicked his tongue on each erected nipple, making sure to shower her breasts with ardent affection. All Bonnie could do was writhe helplessly against the wall.

"Admit it, Bonnie"—he sucked back her nipple—"I get you off in ways you never thought possible."

She neededto feel nothing but hatred: scorching hot, hatred. But she couldn't. She was a slave to his touch. Her body knew what it wanted and it was demanding that she surrender her stubborn will and let him trespass her limits. For the first time in her life, Bonnie was incapable of resisting.

"I want this every night," he said. "I want to kill… and _fuck_."

She screamed as he bit her right nipple before he tenderly sucked on it.

"And I want you to watch me," Kai added, "as I rip their throats out…" He stopped what he was doing and was once again at eye level with her.

She couldn't bear to look at him. She couldn't stand the way his gaze would pierce through her soul every time he fixated on her. It made her feel more naked than she already was.

Kai held her thighs securely as he turned his focus downwards and watched the way his steel hard shaft penetrated her opening. His cock was coated in cum and Bonnie's clit was visibly swollen. He reached down below and rolled his thumb over the bundle of nerves, smiling as she gasped at his touch.

"See? You're so hot for me. Everything about me gets you off…"

"You're wrong." She forced her gaze on him.

"I say we take this to your bedroom… Better yet, _Daddy's bedroom._ I wanna fuck you on his bed."

Suddenly, the magical binding that had kept Bonnie in place came undone as she stretched out her hand and pushed him so far back that he violently hit the adjacent wall and cracked it. What Kai didn't know was that Bonnie had been trying to channel her ancestors' magic so that she could become strong enough to kill him and free herself from his darkness.

He got up and stared back at his sister with a sardonic smile. "Impressive. Didn't know you had a wild card up your sleeve."

" _Lumen terebramus acuto_..." Bonnie chanted as two knives levitated and flew directly at her brother, piercing both chest plates.

He was stunned by the attack as he jerked backwards, but immediately recovered and extended his arm. Bonnie was thrown across the room and crashed into a mirror. The broken shards shattered to the floor. Her robe was staining in blotches of red by the second, as she staggered to get up.

" _Tsk, tsk, tsk_." Kai shook his head. "Oh dear… that doesn't look good, sis." He sauntered toward her and reached for the knife that had just missed his heart. But before he could pull it out, Bonnie held out her hand and began to chant in Latin.

He crumbled to the floor in paralyzing pain. When he finally managed to fight off her magical assault, he lay on his back and chuckled to himself. "Too bad your little witchy family didn't come through for you _before_ I let myself in. I must say, I thoroughly enjoyed myself. I hope you did as well. I know you like it rough."

"You bastard!" Bonnie charged toward him and managed to mount herself on top of Kai so that she could have the upper hand. She tried to pull out one of the knives to slash his throat, but he countered her attack with magic so strong, it rendered her incapable of completing her mission. Before she could gather her bearings, Kai used the opportunity to slip his cock inside of her.

Bonnie grabbed onto the knife handles and tried to yank them out, but to no avail. He kept pumping her in and out, driving her mad with lust as she struggled to overcome her body's impulsive response. With each passing second, her resolve diminished more and more while she rocked her hips on him. Bonnie refused to let go of the knife handles. She took control and used him like a fuck-doll, the same way he had used her.

Kai kept his eyes on her the entire time as she greedily quickened her pace with determination. Cut, scraped, and bruised—it didn't matter. She needed to _come._ Her tummy was twisting in knots as a mind-blowing orgasm approached on the precipice of chaos and destruction. But Bonnie couldn't stop herself. She was a slave to sensation. He had catapulted her into Hell with him and she could not find her way out. Not until she _came._

" _Oh God… Ohhhhhhhffffffuuuukkk…._ " A feral moan violently vibrated her vocal chords as she arched her back and increased her grind, until every muscle inside contracted and relaxed.

Every rose bud had blossomed and died. It was death and resurrection, only to wake up in purgatory. Her body was on fire and her soul had become nothing but ash. He'd done this to her. He'd manipulated her with his twisted love and enslaved her body to unspeakable lust: her innocence dipped in blood.

The music had died out, and all that could be heard was their labored breaths.

Kai looked up at his sister and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. He felt as if he had conquered her at last.

"We belong together," he said. "You see it now, don't you?"

A tear drop fell from Bonnie's cheek as she stared at him with love and hate before she pulled out one of the knives from his chest and let out a blood curdling scream. She stabbed him repeatedly. She stabbed him 27 times.

Covered in her brother's blood, she trembled like a leaf as she pressed the knife against his throat.

"Do it," Kai said through garbled breaths. He coughed up some more blood and challenged her stare down. "You know you want to."

Before she could make her decision, he flipped her over on her back and pushed himself in between her legs. Lips, teeth, and tongue crashed together in one big crescendo as he kissed her aggressively and locked her arms above her head. As wounded as he was, his injuries were healing at a rapid rate.

Bonnie shamelessly released her pleasurable moans while Kai penetrated her fast and roughly. She spread her legs wide open this time and let him take what he wanted. All she could think about in that moment was pleasure. Nothing and no one else was on her mind; not her friends; not his victims; no one. It was as if her very identity had been reclaimed—destroyed. She had died in her ashes, reborn a new person: a darker version of herself: the hedonistic twin who thrived on danger and embraced the dark arts that always resided within.

~oOo~

By the time the sun came up, the living room was completely destroyed. The house looked as if a tornado had run through it. The siblings lay sleeping, entangled in each other's arms: Kai on a broken table, and Bonnie molded to his chest. Their sex had been fierce, sinful, wild, and passionate. Kai was confident that when his sister would wake up, she would be ready to fully embrace their new life.

Birds were chirping outside as he gently played with her hair. As tempting as it was to turn on the news and hear about last night's massacre, he resisted the urge. Even after their crazy long sex marathon, Kai was hungry for more. He could never get enough of her.

* * *

A/N: Review if you want more!


	19. Chapter 19

BONNIE

It was a dark reunion. Two monsters reunited in the dark. That’s what I was, after all; the very thing I feared for the longest while. I was a monster, just like him: my brother. My monster. He’d taken so much from me. He took every part of me that yearned to stand in the sunshine, into the light. He’d plunged my world into darkness, and now that I was on the other side with him, I couldn’t abandon him. He was broken, just like me. Abandoned and discarded. Our demons had different faces, but they still danced around each other.  

Pledging my love and loyalty to a supernatural being with demented morals had not been an easy acceptance. Every day that passed in his presence, I convinced myself that I could somehow revive his dying morality. But I later realized that it was a pretty little lie I told myself to excuse the illicit nature of my desires. A dark crater had widened so far in my chest, but he filled it for me. He filled it with his darkness—with his sinful passions.

I’d long accepted my fate. It seemed I was never to experience my own love story. I had to watch everyone else around me fall in love and be happy. But Kai made me see things differently. He was my family—my brother… he would never leave me. His love for me was possessive, bordering on danger every single day. But I guess I liked that. I guess I secretly enjoyed making him insane with jealousy. We were toxic and perfect for each other at the same time. He was my undoing. My weakness.

I think I always had a death wish. If I was going to die, then I wanted to die slowly. I wanted him _to kill me softly._ It was too late for redemption. I was unworthy of redemption. I no longer craved it. He hurt me so good, and I needed it. I was a slave to that feeling.

Everything that happened last week changed us—changed _me._ I was no longer Bonnie Bennett. I was someone entirely new… someone familiar, but only recently discovered. How did it feel to be acquainted with this version of myself? Liberating. He never made me feel ashamed for wanting him, for needing him inside me all the time. He nurtured my masochistic desires like a gardener tending to a delicate rose… _his garden of evil._

He made me wilt and blossom in a never-ending cycle every time he took me. Every time I let him inside me, every time I let him chip away at the good girl persona I’d created for myself. He didn’t want that Bonnie. He wanted remorseless, selfish Bonnie who only indulged in all things painful and pleasurable. He wanted to break me… and he had.

I spent my nights crushed beneath the weight of his glistening body, plummeting over the edge of a dark paradise, sinking into guilty pleasure. I couldn’t stop him. I didn’t want to. As wrong and disgusting as it was, the only time I ever felt whole was when his cock was buried inside me to the hilt, throbbing, thickening… reminding me of his control over my body; reminding me of his dominance; reminding me of my dependency. Yes, I was sick—twisted just like my brother, perhaps even more. But he’d given me a taste of the forbidden… that hedonistic pleasure. I couldn’t go back.

I felt as if I’d been abducted, tied up, and given daily injections of Heroin. The first few days I’d resisted…begged him to stop. Then by the second week, I craved it, but still resisted…until eventually I no longer screamed for him to stop. I still begged… only this time, I begged him to give me _more_. I voluntarily offered my arm. Shoot me up. Give it to me. I need it. Please. _Please._ He was my drug now; I was his junkie.

No one could ever understand how I felt. Not a shrink, not my friends. No one. I couldn’t tell Elena. I just couldn’t tell my friends that I was sleeping with Kai. I couldn’t tell them about our blood-ties. Even though he was insistent that we live the way we wanted, I couldn’t bring myself to ruin the remnants of my previous life. I wanted that piece of myself to stay frozen—exactly how it always was. Bonnie Bennett: the loyal friend, the confidante, the first one to volunteer and sacrifice herself for others.

There was no point in destroying that world that my friends belonged to. I was going to leave with Kai to Europe. They didn’t have to know why and with whom. They didn’t have to know the twisted person I was behind my mask. That mask only came off for Kai.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is co-authored with the amazing fanfic author (and my best friend) RomeoMustDie. The concept of the story is her idea and work...I'm contributing to all the heavy chapters of erotica, because y'all know that's my speciality! ;)


End file.
